Finding Out
by Cristal Momo Star
Summary: Link and Pipit find out they've both loved each other. Rated M for romance, and possibly violence . Started out as a one-shot, now it's the SS plot with a twist. Chapters are short.
1. Chapter 1

I demand this pairing like Navi demands listen! Because of that I wrote a little story for myself, but you guys here on Fanfiction can have it too!

()ENJOY()

"You've got a week left, relax." Pipit said, patting Link on the back.

The younger knight in training huffed, "That's easy for you to say, you already passed."

"And as someone who's already taken the test, I can say from experience that you have what it takes to win."

"It's just about how good you are, it's about how good the other competition is."

"Your competition is Groose's party, I wouldn't worry about it Link." He sighed, "Anyway, I'm going to bed now, I suggest you do the same."

There was no more conversation to be had, so Pipit left. Link didn't know why he was so worried, he'd even overheard the teachers saying he had this one in the bag. Groose was really only half a man after all, and that half belonged to his Loftwing, poor creature. Link couldn't imagine having an owner like that. Still, he kept himself up studying and restudying facts about Loftwings and flight.

It was through all this studying Link managed to stay up hours past Pipit's leaving. He was practically falling asleep at his desk from sheer exhaustion when he herd his door crack open.

He lazily looked up to see Pipit standing in his doorway. The Knight had shed most of his clothing, though he'd redressed himself in his pants and a silk shirt to venture the halls.

"What are you doing up?" He asked Link.

"I-"

"Haven't been to bed yet I guess?" Pipit sighed. "Link, you make me worry." "Is that why you're hear?"

"Shoot no, I'm not losing sleep over you." He joked, "I had to use the restroom. On the way back to my room I saw the light under your door."

Link glanced at the candle he'd used for dim lighting with the exact hope something like that wouldn't happen. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize for that. If you're going to be sorry, be sorry you're not in bed yet. Be sorry I have to come in here and scold you."

"…Sorry." "That's better."

"You sound like my mother."

"Well I should sound like a concerned friend."

"You do, but those tend to sound like mothers."

"I suppose you're speaking from experience."

"You'd be the one to know." Both boys laughed, unable to keep up formal appearances. This included Pipit picking up one of Link's pillows and throwing it playfully at his head. Link caught the pillow, taking it as a challenge, then dove out of his seat.

This some how managed to end badly for him though, as Pipit moved aside, causing him to crash into his bed. Pipit then grabbed Links arms and held them behind his back, as the younger boy had landed on his stomach. He sat on Link and leaned in to whisper. "You may be a better flyer, but it seems I'm a better fighter."

"Please, given a weapon… and a proper amount of sleep, I'm sure I could beat you." Link Retorted. Pipit laughed and rolled off of Link, freeing him completely.

"So confident."

Link rolled onto his back, becoming closer to Pipit. "I am." After a moment of silence Link sat up. "Alright, I give, I'll go to bed." With that he stood and began to take off the sash around his waste. He'd stripped down to nothing more than a pair of pants when it occurred to him that Pipit hadn't left yet.

He looked over to the other knight and nearly fell over laughing. Pipit had moved to lay properly across Link's bed, only he'd posed in a stereotypical dramatic sexy pose like some woman in a magazine would look like. He completed the joke by wiggling his eyebrows 'suggestively' as Link looked over.

"Are you coming on to me?" Link smiled slyly at his friend.

"Why don't you come over here and find out." "Oh my goddess Pipit you're so strange." Link laughed.

"Oddly enough I do wish you'd kiss me." Pipit admitted.

"Wha-"

Link was interrupted by Pipit's nerves laughter, "I know, silly huh?"

"… Well, it's not like it'll hurt…" Link was blushing something fierce, but approached his bed anyway. He leaned in, resting one hand on Pipit's shoulder and the other on the bed as he gently pressed their lips together.

It was awkward because neither of them was sure when he should pull away, if he even wanted to. When they did finally break however, both boys were red with embarrassment. Link couldn't help but think how cute Pipit's freckles looked when they were complemented by a pink flush.

Pipit sat up. "Link… I have to confess." He sighed, "I… The truth is I've loved you for a really long time." he said it quickly as though it would make him feel better to say it, even if Link didn't catch what it is he said. But he did.

"Pipit I had no idea…" Link said. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I-"

"That would have made it so much easier for me." Link leaned in again and kissed Pipit.


	2. Chapter 2

So I noticed this was the first M rated Pipit x Link fanfic on this site. Boy don't I feel dirty now… Eh, whatever.

Thanks to Madara547 for not only being the first to review, but also being the first person I've ever herd refer to Pipit as Pippy

()ENJOY()

It was the night before the big race and Link was as stressed as ever. His old friend and newly claimed boyfriend Pipit sat on his bed giving him mental support.

"Alright Link. It's getting late, you should go to bed."

"I can't I… I feel like I should study more."

"Link, being one with your Loftwing has little to do with all the book knowledge you have. You have to listen to your heart. If you're tired tomorrow during the race, your Loftwing will have little energy to work with." As he spoke, Pipit stood up and made his way to Link. He put his hands on Link's shoulders and began working knots out of them. "You're getting way to stressed about this."

"You've said that a million times."

"Because I've needed to." He leaned in and nipped his lover's ear. Link tensioned at the unexpected gesture, which was completely new to him. Pipit's light kisses and playful licking trailed from Link's ear down his neck to his shoulder. Link moaned softly.

Pipit hovered over his neck for a moment, smiling "Already? You've got virgin written all over you."

"And you're not?" Silence caused Link to turn, seeing Pipit's upset face, "Ah, so I've discovered the big secret?"

"It's not like it was a secret." Pipit mumbled, "It just makes me sound less cool." "Oh you're so full of it." Link huffed.

Pipit stood straight up again, trailing his arms down one of Links until they cupped one of his hands. "Come on." He gently guided his lover to his bed, pushing him onto it. In the middle of Link's slight confusion he straddled the younger boy, sitting on his stomach.

"P-pippy?" Link questioned.

"Is this too much?" He asked, showing genuine concern, even as lust overtook his primary ability to form logic.

Link shook his head, nervously grabbing the edge of Pipit's shirt and pulling it off. It took effort, but Pipit didn't try to stop him.

Once his shirt was removed, Pipit leaned in to kiss Link. He licked Link's lips, requesting entrance which was hesitantly granted.

Link felt the older boys hands slid up his shirt, stopping at his chest to caress it. He squirmed, trying to control his body's erratic nerves as foreign loving was introduced to him.

His breathing became heavy, every little touch was teasing; none of it seemed to be enough. Pipit seemed to notice Link's issue, that or he was having it himself, as he slid down his lover.

Link wasn't exactly sure when he'd become hard, but as Pipit slid past his erection, it became painfully clear how much he was.

"Ahn… P-Pip-"

"Shh." His lover cut him off, "You'll wake everyone."

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"You'll see." Pipit slipped Links pants below his throbbing member.

"Is this going to hurt?"

"Heh, not this part." Without warning, Pipit took Link's member into his mouth.

Link involuntarily thrust into the new warmth, almost causing Pipit to choke. "Calm down." He said around his lover, placing his hands on Links hips to hold them down.

"Ah, Pipit, I don't think I can… Hold out much longer." Link said, coving his face with his left arm. His right hand had snaked its way into Pipit's hair, and though it hadn't been very long, Pipit knew Link was right.

Before his lover could climax, he pulled away. Link whimpered, peeking behind his arm to see why he'd stopped.

"Sorry." Pipit held out three of his fingers in front of Link's mouth. "Suck, please?"

Curiously Link took the fingers into his mouth. As Link's tongue swirled around his fingers, Pipit pulled his own pants down and gently stroked his begging member.

"Alright, I think that's enough." He pulled his fingers out of Link's mouth. "This'll hurt I'm sure, but only for a moment alright?"

Link nodded as he felt a finger press against his entrance. He squirmed as it pushed into him, but he was unable to get comfortable. It probed him a few times before another finger was inserted, stretching the sensitive flesh and making him moan.

The third finger was inserted, and as soon as Link was sure he couldn't handle much more pain, a sudden jolt of pleasure shot through him. "Ah, P-Pipit, there!" He cried a sort of stage whisper in attempts to keep from waking anyone. He did not want this moment ruined by any means.

"I think you're ready." Pipit said. He pulled his fingers out only to line his member up to Link's stretched entrance.

He pulled Link into a sitting position, and as he slid himself in he kissed his lover. Link's scream of pain and pleasure melted into Pipit's mouth like sugar. He loved the sound and the way it vibrated in his mouth. He thrust upward into Link, who'd wrapped his arms and legs around him.

When they broke their kiss for air, a small trail of saliva kept them connected for a second more. Gasping with every thrust, Link placed his head on Pipit's shoulder. He felt bad for the older boy as he knew his nails were digging painfully into his back, but Pipit didn't seem to mind.

As the thrusts became more rhythmic and powerful, Pipit lay Link back down, staying with him the whole time. Once again Link felt intense pleasure inside him as Pipit hit some sort of sweet spot. Link tried to make the moment last longer, but his body gave in and he shuddered as he released onto their stomachs. A few seconds later Pipit came inside him, riding out the orgasm for their maximum pleasure. He collapsed onto Link, both of them panting heavily.

"I love you." Link whispered.

"I love you too."

Link felt his eyes getting heavy. The last moments of his nights were fuzzy from a mix of dying lust and growing sleep, but he did remember Pipit getting a towel to clean him, and then saying some smart comment about him being able to sleep now.

Link hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep until the next day when he was greeted by a rude awakening from Zelda's Loftwing.


	3. Chapter 3

I've decided to dedicate this story to Madara547 for being the one that's been there since chapter one, and for being the one to urge me onward to a (hopefully) great story. You seem to be an all around awesome person, and I hope things go well in this story for both our sakes.

Note the rest of the story takes place during the events of Skyward Sword, but the plotline details may be altered to fit my needs (also it wouldn't be very creative if I just copied exactly from the game)

()ENJOY()

"Zelda, no, wait! I really can't-" Before he could protest further, he was pushed off the dock. He closed his eyes and took in a breath.

Link couldn't sense his Loftwing anywhere. A few seconds later he felt himself being snatched from the air by his shirt collar. Once safely on the ground he turned to Zelda.

"Link, I'm so sorry!" She said, "I should have known you weren't kidding!" She bent down next to her Loftwing, which looked like it was ready to keel over.

After talking it over, they figured their best bet was for Link to go look for his Loftwing. He'd been given extra time as the headmaster was kind enough to postpone the race, but he wasn't sure how long that would last. More important than the race though was the fact that his Loftwing, like all others, was undyingly loyal and would never simply not show up like that.

"Hey, Link!" An annoyingly familiar voice called to him as he searched over one of the docks.

"What Groose?" he asked, not turning to face his peer.

"Looking for your Loftwing?"

"Yea- Wait, how did you know?"

Suddenly a sharp pain went up Link's arm as he was grabbed and turned to face Groose. "Listen Link, if I were you… And thank the goddess I'm not, I'd forfeit the race. Your missing Lofwing will be the least of your troubles if you don't."

"Groose." A demanding and threatening tone came from a voice that could only be Zelda's "What are you doing!"

"Eh-"

"Why can't you just leave Link alone for one day?" Groose would have tried to defend himself, but Zelda was clearly on a roll. "You're behind all of this aren't you? I knew it, why am I even asking? Are you that afraid of Link's skill? Is it that, or do you just have no skill yourself? You constantly tell Link to be a man when really you're the one running away. You give all these man speeches, why don't you learn to handle your problem like one? Is Link just some mirror to you, a scapegoat when really you're just yelling at yourself!"

Groose, his two annoyingly faithful goons, and Link all stood in shock as Zelda huffed away the rest of her steam. She shook with each breath until she calmed down.

"Link, go find your Loftwing." She finally said, her voice soft and concerned for him.

He knew just where to go next.

"Pipit!" he cried, "I need help!"

"So I've heard." Pipit said. He was standing next to Fledge, who seemed even more nerves than normal. "Now tell Link what you told me."

"Oh god Pipit, you didn't interrogate him or something did you?"

Pipit chuckled, "Just a little."

"Groose and his gang." Fledge suddenly burst from the information he was holding, "I heard them say where they were keeping your Loftwing." he became more panicked as he spoke, as though it was life or death. "I already marked it down on that map. They told me they'd do horrible things to me and my Loftwing if I told anyone though." Link was rolling up the marked map Pipit had handed him as Fledge finished.

Link walked up to his nerves friend and hugged him. "Calm down, Groose won't do anything to you. He's all bark and no bite really. Besides, he doesn't need another reason to be on Zelda's bad side, he can't afford it."

"Oh yeah, Zelda." Pipit said as though he'd remembered something. "Link, go get your Loftwing, but first you need to equip yourself. Go to the training room and get a sword. There are all kinds of creepy things roaming in the caves in that area, I wouldn't want you getting hurt. It's the last thing I need really." Pipit gave Link a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So it's true." Fledge said, suddenly reminding the two their quiet friend was even there. "What everyone in the academy has been saying about you two."

"And what is it the academy's been saying?" Link asked.

"Who cares." Pipit added, "Let them talk."

()END O' CHAPTER()

Fledge is just so adorable, I constantly want to hug him and tell him everything's going to be okay (even if he's not upset). I'm so strange.


	4. Chapter 4

He could only remember one other time he was this happy to see his Loftwing, and that was the day they'd met. Link raced back to the academy to give everyone the good news. He stopped when he saw Pipit and Zelda.

"You pushed him though." Pipit was saying.

"I already apologized to him."

"Over the edge."

"Why do I need to say sorry to you?"

"You don't, you need to promise you wont be reckless again. I mean, what if…"

"Pipit, I wouldn't let something like that happen." Pipit sighed, "Yeah just… I shouldn't be taking this out on you."

"Take what out?"

"Link's going to be flying alone out there. That's normally no problem, I don't doubt his flying skills for a second, but with Groose out there…"

"Link'll be fine." Zelda promised.

Not wanting to hear anymore, Link walked over to them, acting as though he'd just arrived. Both of his friends were delighted to see him, and Zelda rushed to inform everyone the race was on.

Link wasn't about to let his nerves get the best of him. After all, everyone was rooting for his victory, except for Groose who even blamed Link for the race's delay. As expected the race was hindered with desperate moves from Groose, who lost anyway. Even Link felt Groose did worse than normal, maybe he should spend less time thinking up tricks, and more time out flying. Everyone cheered as Link descended, statue in hand, and was bombarded with hugs.

"it's time for the final part of the ceremony." Zelda said, "Come on."

On top of the goddess statue the view was beautiful. Link felt free with the wind rushing around him.

"For you." Zelda said, holding out the shawl she'd been wearing. "I spent a lot of time making this, hoping I'd be giving it to you."

Link took it. He ran the soft material through his fingers, gently pinching and basking in the wonderful handy work. Not a stitch out of place, he didn't even know Zelda had this talent. He couldn't help but smile. He couldn't help it because today he was a knight. Today he got to share a special moment, once in only a few life times, with his best friend. Today, today he officially ranked with his lover, Pipit.

"You know what happens now, don't you?" Zelda asked. She spun Link around and pointed down to the ground below. "Use this gift to guide you safely to land. Try to land in the center of that circle though, okay? I'll meet you down there on my Loftwing." And for the second time that day, Zelda pushed him over an edge.

This time Link was ready though, spreading his arms to let the cloth catch wind. He smoothly glided to the bottom, safely landing right into the arms of his lover?

"Pipit?"

As Zelda landed, Pipit laughed. "I'm sorry goddess, but I've stolen your hero." Zelda laughed back, her father approaching behind them.

"Congratulations Link." he said in his booming voice, one that hinted the ability to be dangerous even though it's warming outer core was fatherly. "I knew you'd win. Not a doubt in my mind."

They shared small conversation, but it didn't last long. Link wasn't the type to enjoy all the attention, he hardly ever got it, and when he did it generally wasn't a good thing. Narcissism isn't granted to everyone like it was to Groose. Zelda and her father walked away, and Pipit whispered into Link's ear.

"I have a surprise for you." He pointed for Link to go to the academy.

Link wasn't sure exactly what it could be, but it was time with Pipit, and that alone he could live with.

()END O' CHAPTER()

Thanks everyone for keeping up so far. I've gotten a lot of good feedback from this, so hopefully I can convince myself to keep going.

I've found myself doing quite a bit of writing lately. I have a creative writing class along with English. There's a public writing club in our town I attend every first and third Tuesday of each month. And also I host a writing club for our school which meets every Wednesday. All of this, along with this fanfic, and a Novel I'm working on seems to add up to a lot.

I'm thankful though because having so many different things to write keeps my mind in check, even if I'm not working on the right one at the right time. (heh, I was working on this during Creative writing class, but I found myself working on my children's book at home).

Anyway, the next chapter is some more romance, and I should have that up tomorrow night. After that though I warn that I may not have this story updated on a nightly bases as my ideas are thinning to few and far between (especially seeing as I need to work Pipit into the SS storyline that he wasn't actually in much).


	5. Chapter 5

So much for that 'have this up tomorrow' BS. But no worries! I've this and one other chapter done at least (now all there is to do is type and post both of them!)

This is another romance chapter- mostly because they'll probably be more few and far between once the actual SS story takes off.

Also somewhere along that break I was watching some PowerPuff Girls so for anyone subscribed to me, if you see a PPG fanfic posted it's not the end of this story, it's just a little X-mass drabble for the cuteness X3

()ENJOY()

When they got to Pipit's room, Link laughed. A picnic had been set up on the floor, blanket, basket, and all. Pipit opened the basket and Link gasped.

"How'd you get that?" He asked as Pipit pulled out a bottle of wine.

"It's not like my mother has this stuff in a vault."

"You stole that from your own house?"

"We'll we're not going to drink all of it." "We're not?"

"Did you intend to?" Pipit laughed.

"Heh, no, I have no idea how I handle alcohol."

Pipit pored Link a glass then himself. He sat the wine down only to pull out a cake from the basket; it was chocolate with strawberries on it.

Link fought the urge to drool over his favorite food. "How'd you know?"

"Zelda. I have whip cream too." Pipit added, answering Link's prayers.

They each took a slice of cake. Pipit took a strawberry, dipped it into his wine, then held it out to Link. "Open."

Link chuckled, "If that isn't the cheesiest…" he let Pipit feed him the strawberry anyway. After swallowing he sighed than sang softly "Strawberry wine and seventeen. The hot July moon saw everything. My first taste of love-" he was cut off by Pipit's lips.

"Oh bittersweet." Link added softly as their kiss was broken.

"Green on the vine." Pipit added the next line.

They finished the chorus in unison, smiling at one another "Like strawberry wine."

"You know in that song the lovers drift apart." Pipit said, "It's kind of sad… But it sounds so sweet when you sing it… It's probably just because I'm off key."

"Cap the wine Pipit, don't wanna risk spilling it." Link said suddenly. Pipit corked the bottle, not realizing Link had advanced on him.

Pipit sat cross-legged as they both had been, but now link was on his hands and knees right in front of his love. "Shirt off." He ordered.

Pipit cleared his upper body of clothing, but gasped when he felt hot breath below. He looked down to see link hovering over his exposed member, though he wasn't sure how Link had accomplished that.

"Link what are you, hn…" Pipit ended in a moan as Link kissed it. It began to grow around Link's tongue which was swirling and licking it.

"I'm repaying you." Link said firmly.

Pipit sighed contently. Link was just as much of a tease though, stopping right as Pipit was ready to climax.

"Lay down." Link ordered. He was slipping his pants down as he spoke.

"This isn't right." Pipit said, though he obeyed. "Shouldn't I be ravishing you?"

"No, it's alright. This is my way of thanking my teacher." Link straddled his lover, aliening himself and slowly slipping Pipit into him.

When he'd finally taken all of his lover, he sighed and settled himself. "S-still hurts a little." He admitted.

Despite what Link had told him, Pipit sat up to hold him. The motion made Link moan, but he didn't complain, wrapping his own arms and legs around Pipit. When they both settled in this new position, Link rested his forehead on Pipits.

"I love you." He whispered.

"And I, you." Pipit replied. That was one thing he had always admired about Link. He was up front with his emotions. His head was quickly cleared of this, and all other thought as Link began rocking on him.

"Nnn… F-feels good." Pipit huffed.

"That's th-the idea."

When they finished, they both fell back, Link nestling his head on Pipit's chest.

"I can't believe it." Pipit said.

"What? That we ate cake, drank wine, then had sex?"

Pipit starred at Link in pure amassment. "Yes Link, that's it." He said sarcastically before chuckling and playfully ruffling his lovers hair. "No, I can't believe you're a knight. An official knight of Skyloft!"

"What's so hard to believe?" Link asked with fake narcissism.

Pipit rolled both of them so he could mercilessly tickle Link's sides.

"Nooo!" Link cried between laughs. "You're so mean." "But you love me!"

"Th-that's debatable at the mUHoHment!" He gasped.

A knock on the door startled both of them.

"Hey Link!" Zelda called, "Wanna go flying? Or is Pipit taking all your time?"

Link glanced at Pipit, "I'll be there in a minute Zelda." ()END O' CHAPTER()


	6. Chapter 6

4 chapters and I've already got 12 reviews… I don't know about other writers here on Fanfiction, but I don't think I'll ever get over the fluttery happiness of getting a new review- even a bad one. It's pretty cool that people wanna take the time to comment on my stories!

Secretly I think you all do it just so I'll write more XD just kidding!

To anyone who reads my stories: the day it seems I've truly become narcissistic or conceded, please kindly beat me with a fish, baseball bat, crowbar, or other blunt weapon of choice.

()ENJOY()

"There's a lovely breeze today." Zelda said, her Loftwing gliding smoothly next to Links.

"There's a lovely breeze everyday." Link joked.

They both took in a breath, basking in each other's presence, enjoying the company of a friend.

"Remember when you first told me." Zelda said suddenly.

"That I was gay?" Link chuckled, "Yeah… I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm sure I'll find another guy."

"It's not like it'd be hard for you."

She giggled, "Is that you saying I'm pretty?"

"That's me saying you're beautiful."

Zelda blushed, then laughed, hoping it'd be a cover. Flying higher on her Loftwing she yelled dramatically, "Oh Link, catch me." With little more warning than that she dove off her Loftwing towards Link. She landed sideways onto the bird, her back was balanced on Link's arm.

"The damsel is saved!" Link joked, "And here she goes again!" He let Zelda slip off his bird, knowing hers was only feet below.

They were flying for about ten minutes when they both noticed something in the clouds.

"They're turning grey." Zelda noted. Flashes of light shot through the storm clouds. Link was watching the clouds, trying to make out what was going on in them when he herd Zelda scream.

"Zelda!" Link yelled for her. Right before his eyes she'd been swallowed by the storm.

He dove after her in attempt to save her, but it was a useless attempt and he found himself spinning out of control off his Loftwing before loosing consciousness.

A voice…? Waiting… Time to awaken…

He woke to see Gaepora and Pipit looking over him.

"You're awake." Pipit said softly. No doubt he was screaming it in his head, but was kind to the sensitivity of Link's nerves at the moment.

"Link, what happened?"

"I… I don't…" Link tried to fight the migraine he was getting as his memories came flooding back. "Zelda! The storm! I have to-" he tried to sit up but winced. It felt like someone was trying to drill out of his brain.

"Stay in bed." Pipit urged, "Just, explain what you can."

"We were flying, like we always have. But there was a storm… Dark clouds, flashing lights. All the noise and disruption must have scared Zelda's Loftwing. She fell. I tried to catch her, but it was too late and I… I blacked out…"

Gaepora sighed, as though he was possessing it all, "It's alright Link. We have our information, rest for now." With that, the two visitors left Link's room.

That was the last thing Link wanted to do, but his body wouldn't listen. He was so weak and shaken he wondered if the others even realized he'd been trying to stand up the whole time. He desperately wanted to get up and save Zelda, he felt it was all his fault. They were right though, and he tried to relax. He told himself the sooner he slept the sooner he'd feel better and be able to search for Zelda. That's probably what the others were doing right now.

He forgot to mention the voice to them. Oh well, they probably would have passed it off as a dream anyway. It wasn't hard to drift off at that point, being so tired.

At least Link thought he'd drifted off. His eyes were closed for only a moment before a voice trailed back into his mind.

The voice he'd herd earlier.

He stood, with a new found strength in determination, and headed outside into the hall where he was sure the voice came from.

He saw a figure floating above the stairs. He'd seen this girl before in dreams. Girl was the polite term really, as she didn't seem too human. She had no arms, their place was held by a flowing robe. Her eyes were like a statues, not hollow, but not lively. They held no iris or emotion.

As he moved towards her she floated away, as though urging him to follow her silently. This he did. She lead him to the goddess statue where a secret chamber opened up at the base. Inside the chamber, was a sword.

"As is the way of your people." She spoke, "I should tell you that I am called Phi. I was created long before I recorded your people's history. It is my job to assist you in the destiny that has been chosen for you. Come, Link, take this sword in hand. As my creator has chosen you."

Link hesitated.

"Your dreams, myself, all the fog of your mind. It is only logical that you'd react in this way. Allow me to share information with you that has a high probability of changing your emotional state." She didn't speak like a human, almost as though her intelligence was fake. But that didn't even make sense, Link told himself. "The one you worry for, Zelda, is still alive." Link gasped, "This spirit maiden you call Zelda, she is part of the same great destiny. If you wish to meet her again, I highly suggest you take this sword before you go searching. Does that information suffice? Are you ready to draw the sword?"

Link rushed forward, Phi floated higher into the air. "It seems further persuasions will not be necessary. Link, in the name of my creator, take this sword and point it skyward."

This whole thing made Link speechless. Was this a dream? He grabbed the sword firmly, but tentatively pulled it from the slab of stone it was imbedded into. He pointed it towards the sky, where light glistened off of it, even though they were in the statue of the goddess.

"It is complete… Link, my master." Phi said.

"I had my suspicions," Gaepora's voice behind him made Link jump. "But I see it is true, that you are the chosen hero."

()END O' CHAPTER()

It is at this point in time I'd like to thank YouTube's gloverrandall for having done a very nice walkthrough of SS which I am using to reference little nit-picky things that will bother me if I'm not sure I have my facts straight. I doubt he'd ever be anywhere near this type of fanfic to notice this thanks, it's just kind of my hint to all of you that he does wonderful walkthroughs.

Just to let anyone know, if you really want to question me about the story (or just chat) I'm not some antisocial writer that just leaves generic "fake" happy messages (not saying those exist… but I'm pretty sure they do…). If you ask a question in a review that you really want answered (not just some out loud speculation) let me know! I'm all for Q and A!

Alright, someone get the fish! She think's she's cool now!


	7. Chapter 7

Before I continue on I figured I'd straighten things up on this subject. Phi's name. For those of you who don't know, Phi was translated differently across the world, some places called her Fi (I even think Fai is used in some places) others Phi. I choose to use Phi because I like that spelling, sorry if it bothers any of you.

Sorry for my lack of updates lately, it's getting close to Christmas and there's been loads to do. I just finished with finals in my classes (well, half of them… stupid snow canceling school). So some of the stress to study is over and done with.

I can write again!

()ENJOY()

It was all such a rush. Link had taken up his destiny. It sounded so mystical, so impossible, he couldn't believe he did it all in one night. Now all that was left to do was fulfill it. That was the long road.

It was already the next day. Link had placed a thing called the Emerald Tablet into an alter under the goddess statue. If he understood right, it was going to work like a map, and was the thing that opened a hole in the clouds that would guide him to the surface. He'd been given a knight's outfit, green for his year, and sent on his way.

He was told he should pick up some supplies, which was of no surprise to him. He'd been to the bazaar where he got a shield and some potions. All that was left to do was say goodbye to everyone.

Really there were only three people Link intended to see. Karane, the first of his targets, was found roaming the halls of the academy. He called to her, making her spin around in attention.

"Oh, hey Link." She said. "What's up."

"I just wanted to say good bye."

"Good bye?" She was taken aback, "What for… Oh! I bet you've got your first job haven't you? Let me tell you, the first time is always the hardest. Hang in there though, you're one tough cookie, so I don't think you'll break." "One tough… cookie… Okay." Link said, laughing nervously. He stayed quiet about Zelda for Karane, he wasn't sure how she'd react. He'd rather not be around when someone told her, less of the blunt emotion taken out on him that way. "Do you know where Fledge or Pipit are?"

"Last I saw they were chatting outside the academy training area." "Go figure. When aren't they there?" The two laughed, their conversation ending in a big hug from Karane.

"You're like a little brother to me." She admitted, "Be safe."

Link rushed to the training area, though he had no doubt they'd still be there even if he took his time.

"Fledge! Pipit!" He called to them, waving as he approached.

"Link, what's with you?" Pipit asked. This was the first time they'd seen each other since Link was found after the accident.

"I wanted to say good bye!" He said. He was smiling and panting from running, but inside he started to hurt.

Realization of what was about to happen was closing in on him quick, but he didn't want his friend and lover to see it.

"Good bye?" They both said.

"I've got my quest." Fledge and Pipit glanced at each other.

"You're going?" Pipit said.

"It's my fault, at least partially, that Zelda was swept away by that storm."

"I heard about it." Fledge said, "But I didn't think you'd go out on your own like this. Where ever it is you're headed, you're braver than I could be. He sighed and held out a pouch. "I made this for you. I hope it'll come in handy." Link stayed silent a moment, holding in the second he felt he could cry. "Oh it will!" He said suddenly. "I can hold potions and such in here!" As though to make his point, Link held up a potion and put it in the pouch. Fledge smiled.

"I'm going to, uh, go now." Fledge said, walking away to leave Pipit and Link to themselves.

"I wish it could have been someone else." Pipit said, "They should have sent someone else to go after Zelda." "Like you?" "Yes like me." Pipit didn't even take the joke. He was too caught up in his worries, "At least I've been out in the field before."

"But… Pipit not like this." Link sighed, "No one's been out like this." "I know." Pipit said. He gently put his hands on Link's hips and pulled him into a hug. Link wrapped his arms around Pipit's neck, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"I wish this could last." Pipit said, "But I can tell when you need to move. Even if it's only slightly, you fidget. I can't hold you when there's work to be done." "You're right." Link said sadly, "I have to go. But it's not like I'll be gone forever, I intend to report any updates, so I'll stop in every so often." As quickly as they'd embraced, Link broke away and began to head towards a diving dock. "Bye for now Pippy!" He said happily, showing a new found burst of confidence.

"If you come back dead I'll kill you!"


	8. Extra: Through Pipit's Eyes

Happy Holidays everybody! Whatever your celebrating (or not), I've a gift for all my readers! This isn't actually part of the story (sorry your gift is not the gift of the next chapter).

This little scene is based on one of my thoughts on Skyward Sword. When Zelda is taken you don't actually see Link being brought back on his Loftwing. I kinda pictured it being a little hectic (from a mix of them not knowing if Link's alive at first, and Zelda being completely gone). So for this I kinda interpreted the whole thing with my Pipit x Link fandom.

Note it is in Pipit's point of view

()ENJOY()

I'd herd everyone yelling. I herd them say that Zelda wasn't with him. Most importantly at the time though, I herd them say he wasn't moving. Link's Loftwing was descending to Skyloft, with Link laying motionless on its back.

It was all crazy, but running out of the academy doors it really hit me. Seeing it made its reality all too strong.

I took a ragged breath. I was amazed I'd even accomplished that, as I felt my senses shutting down. Next to me I saw Gaepora shouting orders to my fellow knights, but I couldn't hear him. No doubt his orders were directed at me, but my body was locked. Even if I'd herd what he was saying, I couldn't have done anything about it.

I saw them jumping off of Skyloft, only loosing sight of them for a moment as they floated back into the air on the backs of their Loftwings. They must be heading out to search for Zelda and her Loftwing.

Link's red Loftwing flew closer and closer, the body of it's owner still limp on its back. Link wasn't moving. Why wasn't Link moving?

I was screaming at myself. Move dammit! My mind battled to take back control. Move. Move. Move!

The Loftwing landed, Gaepora started towards it. He was moving too slowly, I needed to know.

I was moving now, my legs burst with energy as a ran to Link. I was still blind to anything around him, but at least I could move now.

The first to reach him, the Loftwing lowered itself to a sitting position so I could examine Link. His face, nocturne. I cupped it in my hands, wanting desperately to regain my senses. What I felt was real. His skin. Warm. The warmth of life I hoped, and not a lingering aftermath of a man that had been.

Glancing down his body I saw it. His chest moved steadily. Up and down as air and blood and life cycled through his body.

He was alive. Gaepora gave a response, so I assume I'd spoken out loud, but I was still only half aware.

His Loftwing gently rolled his body into my arms. Link's head lulled onto my chest. He seemed shaken, weak from trauma perhaps, but he was alive.

I wondered what happened, and of coarse I was concerned greatly for Zelda, but I wanted to get Link to the comfort of his own room. His own bed. He was safe in my arms now, and I wasn't going to let anything change that.

I didn't rush to his room, running would shake him too much. As we walked I noticed a lack of blood, bruising, cuts, or any sort of bodily damage. That was good.

Silver lining. Remember the silver lining.

All things would come with time. He'd wake up, then we'd know everything. I wouldn't pressure for answers though.

He'd take his time.

I'd keep him safe.

I'll always keep him safe.

()END()

Happy Holidays!


	9. Chapter 8

It has been FOREVER! Sorry guys, all break and I've only shoved a little side story at you. Look at this, I'm typing as though I'm holding an actual conversation. *laughs nervously* I've always done that with any chapter story I guess…

()ENJOY()

Link wasn't sure what to make of what he was seeing as he floated towards the surface. Looking around the area he was about to land he saw nothing but trees. How could such a vast world go unnoticed, even with a layer of clouds between it and his home? He landed at the top of a spiraled hill.

"Master, we've landed in a place called the sealed grounds." Phi said.

Link heard what she said, but he was too shocked to speak at the moment. Phi no doubt understood that though, and simply returned to his sword in a flash of light he was beginning to familiarize himself with.

A sudden rush of adventure raced over him and he began running down the spiral. He barely got two steps in though before a giant plant reared its ugly head out of the ground. Link pulled his sword and sliced down at the monster. It's body must have been made of something tough though as it didn't even seem phased by the blow.

"Master, attempt to slice through its mouth." Phi said.

"What's that suppose to mean, you want it to eat my sword?" Link wasn't really sure how well it would work, but he sliced through the monster's mouth. For a second nothing happened, then the monster fell in two, withering into the grass around it.

"Okay." Link said to himself. A couple more steps and he found another one. Just like any plant it seemed these were happier at least growing in pairs. This one's mouth was vertical, but the same rules applied as slashing it thorough the mouth caused it to die.

What he noticed next was along the rock walling there were carvings and it looked like there was a door. It was old though, and wouldn't budge though admiringly Link didn't even try. He was more interested in his first idea.

Link raced down to the bottom of this hill, fighting off the occasional monster. At the bottom stood a small totem-like statue with black mist rolling off of its surface.

A message seemed to translate into his mind. A voice told him to destroy this mist with the power of the goddess sword.

He held his blade to the sky again, finding it odd that the idea came so naturally to him. Once the sword felt ready, again an odd sensation, he swung down. A curve of light shot from the blade and sliced through the mist. The ground began to rumble and suddenly bursts of air shot out of the ground at random points.

He used these to propel himself back to the top. He'd managed to land in front of the door, which seemed to be accessible. Further examination proved this right. Link entered to find himself a large temple room. Inside he saw someone sitting on a platform meditating.

It was an old woman. She stayed quiet until Link was right in front of her. Even though she was sitting down, Link doubted she had much to her height standing.

"I have been waiting for a warrior sent from the skies." She said, "They told me you'd come, so here is where I waited to pass on my information."

She rambled on about the goddess, her message, and mapping skills but Link only half paid attention. It wasn't that he wanted to be rude or disrespectful, but he needed to find Zelda.

"Go there." She said finally, addressing a door on the side of the room by simply looking at it. "And good luck." She called after him.

"Master, did you receive all of her information?"

"No, but I'm sure you did. If I have any questions I can just ask you right?"

"Yes." Phi really wasn't human, her voice carried no tone to signify any true reaction to what he'd said. It was easy being truthful to someone who didn't seem to have the capacity to be judgmental.

Rushing outside Link saw a group of red creatures in loincloths surrounding a large rock. With adventure equipment? It wasn't a rock, it was a rock creature. He ran forward, instinct telling him he was right in thinking the red things were in fact evil and not just trying to defend themselves, and slashed at them until they fell in defeat.

"Thank you!" The rock said. "I'm Gorko."

"I'm Link." He glanced around, he wasn't sure how to make conversation with a rock creature. "So, what happened?"

"I was doing some research when those bokoblins surrounded me." He began walking over to a statue. Link had seen ones like it before, up on Skyloft, but this one was covered in moss and vines. It made him wonder who kept the ones at home clean. "I do research on the land above the clouds."

"La- huh?" He was taken aback. Was Skyloft a story on the surface, as the surface was a story to Skyloft. He guessed it made sense.

"They say these birds were placed so travelers from the sky would know their way." He marveled at the statue and Link approached it.

In Link's presence the statue began to glow. The years of moss and vines seemed to melt away, leaving it in pristine condition.

"Wow, did you see that? It seemed to react to you! This is amazing!" Gorko went on, but Link seemed to get momentarily disconnected as yet another voice arose in his head.

"Child of the clouds, shall you once again take to the sky?" the voice asked. It came from the statue.

"No." Link said softly.

"What was that?" Gorko asked.

"Ah, nothing. Listen, sometime you'll have to tell me about your research, but for now I need to be going." Without waiting for a response, Link rushed off.

"Phi, are those how I'll get home?"

"Yes." She said, "Am I right to understand this wasn't a concern before you left Skyloft."

"I figured there'd be a way, but I was surprised it came in the form of a talking statue." "… Talking?"

()END O' CHAPTER()

There are a few things I'm sure I could have written better, but because of all the talking and explaining this was one of the slower parts of the game and I found myself not even really wanting to type about it… heh… (I swear this is the only part like that though). I noticed after it was done that I didn't put in Phi explaining how she can search for Zelda. I know I said things wouldn't stick to the story line before, but that was a legitimate mess up. I'll have her explain about it in the next chapter.

Also I'd like to note the talking statue. Since in real life someone wouldn't suddenly have an options menu, Link will have a few more voices in his head than normal.


	10. Chapter 9

Okay, so I'm going to try to keep myself on track with this story now (now that I've gotten past that hump of a chapter). I'm looking for a better, more concrete, schedule. It'll never quite be a "I promise one chapter a week" deal, but more along the lines of "it feels like it's been long enough", if that makes sense.

()ENJOY()

It didn't take very long in such a vast world for Link to find himself unsure of what direction to take. "Phi, any ideas?" he asked.

"I believe I may have an ability that will help." She said, appearing in front of him and taking a modest bow, "I can help you track Zelda. The process is called dowsing, and allows you to use your sword as a type of compass."

"You can do that, and I'm just now finding out?" "Until now there was a 98% chance you were going in the right direction." "Only 98?" Link sighed, "Alright, so I just tell you when I want this to happen, and you'll work some mojo into my sword?"

"…Yes." She said, seeming to be momentarily unsure of Link's word choice.

"Alright then, let's track Zelda." Link extended his sword, which glowed a faint violet color, and pointed it until the glowing was strongest.

Putting his sword away, he raced off deeper into the woods. Ahead he heard the familiar noise of those red things, bokoblins, as though they were causing trouble. Sure enough, there was a group of them surrounding a… plant?

Upon closer inspection, Link realized the plant was cowering. It wasn't a plant; it was some sort of animal. The bokoblins noticed him, and quickly swerved to attack. Link slashed at one, sending it crashing into a second, and then took out the third while those two were dizzy. With the third one out of the way, he finished off the first two.

After confirming the beasts' deaths, which wasn't hard as they crumpled out of existence, Link carefully strolled over to the small creature.

It looked up at the sudden silence, but squealed in terror when it was met with Link. "Now there's a green one, I didn't know they came in green." And as quickly as that, it rushed off.

"Master." Phi said, "I sensed a presence on that creature. There's an 85% chance following it would be beneficial to your search for Zelda." "Zelda!" Link couldn't quite picture how that would work out, but he didn't question it. Though he had to admit as he was running after it, the image of Zelda sleeping with her arms curled around one of the cute things was all too easy to picture. "Wait! I'm not going to hurt you!" Link yelled.

He came to an area littered with giant mushrooms, one of which the little guy was hiding behind. Link tried to walk around the mushroom, but it began running around, sure to stay on the opposite side of him.

It didn't take long for Link to get frustrated, smacking the mushroom in anger. At this the creature rushed to another mushroom.

"Hm? Maybe I can spook it out." He thought. Three mushrooms later the poor creature was unsure of what to do. It simply dropped in the middle of the ground and tried to put up its disguise. "Hey." Link said crouching next to it, "I'm not going to hurt you little guy." He tentatively stroked its fur a few times to emphasize his lack of aggression. Its coat was extremely soft, and at first it flinched and shivered, but then it relaxed.

The creature stood up. "You're not going to hurt me?""No," Link said, "I'm just looking for my friend; I think you may have come across her at some point. She'd look a lot like me."

"Come to think of it I did see another one like you, she was with the elder." It said matter-of-factly, adding its own little noises that seemed to be some sort of speech impediment. "You can find him up there." It pointed towards a spot in the forest that was elevated higher than most.

"Thank you." Link said.

"Do me a favor though, let him know I'm okay. I'm Oolo by the way!"

"Alright Oolo, I'm Link. I'll make sure to let your elder know you're safe."

It took some effort, but Link reached the elder, a kiwi much larger than Oolo. Much, much larger.

"Hello!" Link called to him, very loudly before he managed to look up.

"Oh, uh, hello." He said "I am Bucha, what do you need?""I'm looking for my friend, Oolo said you might know something.""You spoke to Oolo? So my little friend is doing alright?"

"Yes, fine, can you help me?"

"I wouldn't mind helping you at all, but unfortunately my mind's currently clouded with worry for my friends."

"If I go make sure your friends are okay, do you think you'll be able to help?"

"Oh surely, would you do that?" Bucha asked. He made noises in his speech similar to those Oolo made, making Link begin to think it was a cultural thing.

Three kiwi's later, found with the help of Phi's dowsing ability, Link reported back to Bucha.

"All of them are safe then, alright, I'll tell you where you need to go."

()END O' CHAPTER()

Some of you may have noticed this was up for about two minutes this morning, but it was taken off. There were major paragraphing issues that I couldn't ignore. Hopefully I've fixed them now and I wont need to take this off again. And if you're wondering why it took so long for me to repost in the first place, I was in school and had run out of time, heh…


	11. Chapter 10

I'm pretty sure that last chapter still has some paragraphing issues, but I'm afraid they're going to have to be overlooked. When I look at the word file on my computer everything is fine, but fan fiction will have non of that. *sigh* oh well.

And I'm sorry about the Kiwi name mix up, I was so worried about making sure I had actual character names that I mixed up the details of who you meet! I'm glad I'm not the only Kiwi lover though, they're just so cute… I wish I could pet one -getting sidetracked-

One more thing, and the most important if you ask me. I love you guys so much, I don't even care how creepy that sounds right now XD. It took no time at all for you to give me feed back on my Ghirahim x Link idea! Because of this I work vigorously out of excitement!

()ENJOY()

With a fresh load of information in his mind, and a new weapon at his side, Link headed off towards the temple ruins just past Bucha. The old Kiwi had told him he remembered Zelda heading to this place.

Phi's dowsing proved him right. The glow was probably bright enough to light a dark room by the time they reached the entrance.

With his new weapon, a slingshot so graciously given to him by the elder, he shot down a vine from a tree so he could get to the ledge high above him.

There was no telling what he'd see once he entered this part of the forest, so he did it carefully. He almost had his foot through the threshold when he paused for just a second.

"Master, I sense uncertainty, should we dowse for Zelda again?"

"It's not that…" He shook his head. He had an unbearable feeling someone was watching him suddenly.

"There is a 95% chance you have eyes on you now, this is a forest full of life. There may be a creature with a home nearby, wondering what your motives are."

It was like Phi to look at something like this mathematically. With no one around to confirm or disprove his thought, Link pressed forward.

This part of the forest seemed more straight forward, as it was an area with little accessible land. There were quite a few monsters occupying such a small place, so Link was glad when he saw a friendly face.

"Gorko!" He called.

"Hello bud!" The Goron was looking at a box. "Check this out!" He said, "They say the goddess left these behind to help her chosen hero. A holy light is said to activate them."

"That sounds like a Skyward Strike to me." Link muttered.

"What's that bud?"

"Oh nothing, let me take a whack at this." Link held up his sword, waited until he felt power surging, then swung down towards the box.

In a burst of light the box broke apart, leaving only an orb of light, which shot into the sky.

"Wow! Did you see that?"

"Kinda hard to miss."

"Listen bud, I'm going to look into this more, let me know if you find out anything else." "Sure." With that, Link moved on. He found the entrance to the temple, but it was locked.

Glancing around he noticed a pink glowing cluster of diamonds. Guessing his next objective he hit the diamonds with the slingshot.

They pulled apart, turned grey, and sure enough the doors opened. With a breath, Link entered the dungeon.

He was greeted with a stairwell descending to unknown levels. Light was provided by large mushrooms glowing in blue tones from azure to sky. The whole place was overgrown with plants, and it was no surprise to Link when he ran into plant like monsters. He also had to cut trough giant spider webs that touched wall to wall. This was harder than he'd thought though as they were extremely strong and sticky, sometimes clinging to his sword rather than being slashed away.

"I'd hate to see the things that made these." He huffed.

"There is a 85% chance you will."

"Thanks for the info." He mumbled.

Curious, and a little frustrated, Link smacked a mushroom. The fungi simply bounced in protest but took no damage.

He reached the bottom of the stairs to find the door locked.

"How in the…" He glanced at a platform high above his head. Conveniently it was covered in vines he could climb, though he had to knock a monster unconscious with his sling shot before he could accomplish that.

Climbing the vines he noticed another cluster of diamonds. He cut the monster down to size, then hit the diamonds.

The door unlocked and he jumped down into the next room.

A random staircase lead to absolutely no where in the room, but Link climbed it for a better look. There was a door on the other side, but Link nearly feel over when he realized it was starring at him.

Or was it.

This eye seemed interested in Link's sword. He chuckled to himself and began twirling his sword only to find the eye genuinely interested in his moves. It began to glow red, then suddenly shattered from tension. Smoke slithered from the socket where the eye once was. The door, which was locked unrenowned to Link, unlocked and granted him access to the next room.

The room he entered into next was huge comparatively. It gave the bazaar in Skyloft a run for its money. A stone path lead down to three doors, though the door straight ahead was no longer connected. Years of wear had broken down the bridge like structure so it no longer accessed the old door. Both side doors were also locked, but Link didn't feel any dilemma.

He took a deep breath, one that banished any fear, anxiety, and fogginess in his head. It was something any knight back home would be proud of. His eyes scanned the room for any indication of what to do next. Sure enough, just above the door to the right, there sat another cluster of pink.

He took out his slingshot and with a single hit, broke apart the structure.

The door beneath it opened.

Cutting through another spider web, Link let out a surprised gasp as he turned the corner. Hanging from the ceiling was the culprit. Across the room was another one.

Spiders two times the size of Link, waiting to catch pray. He swung his sword, though all that managed to do was send the beast spiraling around. That's when he noticed a squishy looking spot on the stomach of the beast that glowed a faint violet.

Stabbing it swiftly, the spider fell and crumpled in death. Behind where the spider had been was a stone tablet that read "Both sides will open if the crystal structures are hit. One lies above, the other below."

"One above, one…" Link thought about it only for a moment before he understood. "Time to do some backtracking." He announced out loud to no one in particular.

Rushing back out to the large room, he dropped off the bridge and rushed around it to go beneath the other door. Another crystal structure sat, waiting to be disturbed. With its disruption, the door above it was unlocked.

"I'm beginning to think this is easier than it should be." Link said, "So what's the catch?" Though he knew Phi enough to know she wouldn't respond to a question like that.

()END O' CHAPTER()

It looks like dungeons are going to be about two chapters in length, and depending on what's going on, the boss battle may be a third.

Let me know how you feel about the description of these places. Too little, too much, should I cut some stuff out and get to the chase (I'll probably start doing that anyway. This dungeon needed more of how Link's mind works, how he figures out the puzzles, after this it should be self explanatory).

This one will be, because there is much to note about our first boss, isn't there?


	12. Chapter 11

Second half of the dungeon, here we go! ()ENJOY()

Link noted as he entered the newly opened door that the water levels rose as a result of him disrupting the crystal lock structure. It was only a side thought in his mind compared to the spiders in this room though. Two spiders identical to the one he'd killed before rested on their webs. Both of the webs had been constructed over a narrow pathway, and with no way to get to their soft underbelly, Link had too look for a new way around.

This wasn't hard, seeing as there were two swinging vines that would get him across. Once on the other side of the mini bridge, Link turned back to the spiders, now able to kill them easily and cut down their webs.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Link noted another crystal cluster. He used his slingshot to hit it which seemed to make the water rise again.

"I hope this is a good thing." He mumbled.

Heading back out to the main room, Link noticed a log conveniently floating next to a wall that grew vines. He climbed the vines and found himself back in the right room. He was on the side he couldn't access before though. He had to cut down yet another spider and confuse the eyes of another door to get to a treasure chest that held a key.

"Ah, now I feel like I'm getting somewhere." he noted, knowing where the key must go.

Sure enough, it unlocked the door in the back of the main room. Link's jaw dropped. The room was huge, with a large structure in the middle and quite a few monsters.

Straight ahead was a door that needed to be unlocked by crystals, a very interesting reoccurring theme he noted. The door lead him into a circular room with a pile of bones in it.

"Well this is-" he didn't finish his thought, getting cut off by the sounds of bars dropping behind him. "Wait- What the, was that thing timed?"

Turning back around and cursing under his breath, the next amazing thing happened. The pile of bones came to life. It rose a couple feet taller than him, the skull soldier, with two weapons ready to swing or defend. It looked a lot worse than it was. Link found it easy to find weak points in the skeleton's fighting strategy, maybe that was the reason it was a dead soldier.

Soon it fell back into bones then next into dust. Link backed up, catching his breath, when he tripped over something. Falling onto his back, his legs hanging over whatever it was, he looked to see a chest.

"Wha?… Okay." He muttered, "This better help me get out of here." Inside the chest he discovered a bug-like object with a wrist band.

"Master." Phi appeared before him, "This new object will be of use to us. It has the ability to fly around and collect things for you. It also has sharp claws that can cut through strong substance. Once you launch it, a type of magic allows your eyesight to sink with that of its."

"Hm…" Link's eyes glowed with the potential this new item had, "And here I thought it was just some trinket, alright, lets launch this baby." He attached it to his wrist and with the press of a button it was off. There were holes in the old building, places that had given in to time. He sent the little bug out of a hole, feeling a little odd about the out of body experience, and pressed the button again to let himself out. He noted that this shook the bug up pretty bad, making it drop in exhaustion so he had to recollect it manually once outside.

A few spider killings, key collecting, and doors later, Link found himself in yet another notably large room. This one was exposed to the outside, decayed and overgrowing with foliage.

He'd managed to maneuver across a rope attaching one side of the room to the other, even with bokoblin warriors attempting to throw him off. He had to cross back again though using vines so he could get to a chest on the other side of the room. It was large and decorated with great detail, giving Link the feeling it held the key that went into the large door on one side of the room.

His logic proved correct as he gifted himself with a large gold object that fit into the door. It took him awhile to fit it correctly into the door though.

"Gah, what is with this…" he huffed, "I was never good with this sort of thing… who makes a key like this, I mean really It's… Oh, I got it, that was easy." Somehow he felt Pipit rolling his eyes.

The door opened, revealing a dark hallway.

"Master, I sense both Zelda and a strong evil beyond this door."

Link nodded, "Thanks Phi, it's now or never."

()END O' CHAPTER()

Good god! I've learned I don't like writing about the dungeons. That would be why the detail is lacking and parts were skipped lazily. Good news though! I have two chapters past this one already done (though one of them needs to be typed out). See you all in the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 12

Here we are… yep…

()ENJOY()

Beyond the door Link was lead into a circular room. Standing on the other end was a man. He was tall, with white clothing other than a red cape that flowed around him. Diamond patterns decorated his cloth in a way that made parts of his flesh exposed.

He was holding a sword, black and slender. With it, he slashed at a door in front of him. A blinding flash of golden light bounced back from the blow. He hummed in anger, holding the sword above him as it disappeared in diamond clumps.

"Well look who it is."

He seemed to sense Link's presence, as he turned. His hair flipped with the action, momentarily revealing his left eye and a small diamond tattoo on his cheek.

"I was so sure that tornado I summoned would tear you to shreds, alas here you are, not in pieces." he glanced at the door, "It's no matter, your life or death is of little importance to me. It is she who lies beyond this door that concerns me. Yes, we picked her majesty from her thrown in the clouds… Oh but how uncivil I'm being." His voice was calm, with a slight hint of amusement. "Allow me to introduce myself."

Link kept silent so far, unsure of what to make of this man.

"I am the demon lord who presides over the land you look upon now. I believe you call this world the surface, but you may call me Ghirahim. To be truthful though, I much prefer to be properly addressed by my full title: Lord Ghirahim. I'm not too fussy though."

Link was still searching for words to describe this man. Eccentric? Pompous? They both sounded about right. Anyway, he wasn't picking up anything good from this man. He was strong, that was for sure. Link tensed, somehow sensing the inevitability of a battle. He readied his blade.

"Did you really just do that? Foolish boy."

"By all rights, the girl should be ours already." He spread his arms as though he was innocent of wrong doing, as though it was all perfectly understandable. But then his firsts clenched, his hands pulled in and his head bowed. Link felt energy radiating off of him as his anger grew. "But then she was snatched away from us by that lowly servant of the goddess." His fingers twitched and the ground shook. "Do you know how that made me feel inside? Furious! Outraged! Positively sick with anger!" He emphasized each word, and each created a newly strong tremor. With the last words he disappeared, the last of his energy disappearing after him in diamond shape.

How appropriate, Link thought. Ghirahim's voice continued though, floating in the air. Link spun around, trying to find the source, but the words echoed off every wall.

"This turn of events left me with a lust for bloodshed." There was a soft giggle, and before Link knew it, Ghirahim was hovering over his shoulder. "It seems unfair though, being in my position, to take my anger out on you."

Link shivered. Fear. This man struck fear into him that he'd never felt before. The shear power radiating from this man made Link want to fall to his knees and give in.

"No, I'll promise now not to murder you. I'll just beat you within an inch of your life." Ghirahim's tongue slithered across Link's ear. It was abnormally long.

Link gasped, but he refused to be overcome by his feeling of inevitable defeat. He spun away from his physiological captor. Still, his breathing was unsteady, leaving Ghirahim to simply laugh. He raised his hands and his cape dematerialized, leaving his white exposing outfit the only thing left.

Link swung, but Ghirahim dodged the blow. Link noted at this point the demon lord had two fingers positioned, ready to catch his blade. He didn't doubt for a second his ability to do it either. It seemed no matter how he swung, Ghirahim knew where he'd be.

With one slip up Link's sword landed between Ghirahim's fingers. He tried to break his weapon free from the grasp, but it was taken away from him. With a twirl Ghirahim held his sword.

"My, what a lovely blade you have here." he licked it seductively, "too bad you can't use it to its fullest extent." He playfully swung it, though Link knew his ability to dodge the blow was purely because the demon wasn't trying. After this, Ghirahim threw the sword. It flew just past Link's ear as easily as if someone had thrown a dagger. He glanced back to his weapon before fully spinning and rushing towards it.

From that point on he was particularly careful not to let Ghirahim catch his weapon again. Link managed a few blows, though they came few and far between, until finally Ghirahim seemed to have had enough toying around.

He jumped back, licking his lips and snapping his fingers, and materialized his sword.

Link was tired enough as it was, but Ghirahim came at him with a whole new barrage of attacks. If Link ever though he had him cornered, Ghirahim would suddenly be right behind him. Link had to swerve quickly, and it worked a few times, but the demon lord wasn't running out of ideas any time soon. On one of these occasions, Link spun around to see that his enemy was not right behind him but was on the other side of the room. Before he could even express his confusion, Ghirahim charged at him from across the room and pinned him to the wall.

Link's sword clattered to the ground. Ghirahim's sword was sticking in the wall on one side of his head, the other was occupied by the demon lord's hand.

"Ah here we are. I could kill you now, had I not made that promise upfront. Perhaps I'm starting to regret it."

Trying to make light of his dire situation Link huffed, "Someone of your caliber is surely a man of his word."

"Indeed." The sudden friendly tone did not surprise Ghirahim in the slightest, the sarcasm behind it was too obvious. He slid hand away from the wall and onto Link's cheek. The sword on the other side of Link's face disappeared, but the demon lord placed that hand on the hero's shoulder. His other hand slid across Link's jawbone to his chin. He gently tilted the hero's head up.

He snickered, then leaned in with a fierce kiss. Link gasped, not having seen the action coming, which allowed the demon lord to stick his tongue in the hero's mouth. It explored dangerously, long enough to nearly choke Link in its curiosity.

Link put his hands against Ghirahim's chest, attempting to push him away, but he was too weak physically against the demon. Ghirahim's hands slid down Link's boddy. They traveled down his chest, to his stomach, legs, and back up his inner thighs. Link tried to pull them away, but it was still a pointless move.

He kept his eyes closed, unsure of how pleasurable it would be to Ghirahim if he could see into them. The teasing hands brushed against more sensitive areas, and Link cursed at himself for letting out a helpless moan. His knees buckled and he slid down the wall. Ghirahim followed, chuckling at Link's defeat.

It wasn't defeat though. While the demon lord was distracted, Link grabbed his sword and smashed it as hard as he could into the side of Ghirahim's face.

It didn't leave any damage, but the reaction was instant. Ghirahim disappeared, almost as though it was instinct, and appeared again away from him across the room.

"You put up more of a fight than I thought possible from a… soft boy like you. Don't celebrate for yourself yet though. That sword is the only reason you're still alive. I feel I've spent too long teasing and toying with you. The girl's presence is all but gone, so I've no reason to be here." He smiled sweetly, though it carried evil intent behind it, as though they shared a secret "Run and play for now, sky child, but if our paths cross again, it'll be your death." And with that, he was gone.

Link lay still a moment longer, catching his breath. With Ghirahim gone the room felt lighter, and easier to breath in. He stood, and entered through the door that Ghirahim had been trying to get though.

On the other side he was back outside, standing on a walkway surrounded by water. At the end of the walkway was a small version of the goddess statue that sat on Skyloft. In front of it a familiar symbol floated.

Link hit it with a skyward strike, causing it to glow.

Phi appeared next to it. "Master, as soon as you hit this structure a message from the goddess awoke inside me. Allow me to translate it."

As she spoke, Phi began to dance. She skated gracefully on the water's surface. It rippled gently at her touch, sending droplets into the air where they glittered like a firefly tail behind her. She twirled, not missing a beat in the dance or in her words. Suddenly her whole body began to glow, and above her a tablet appeared. It was like the one she'd given him when they first met, and it slowly floated into Link's hands. Phi's dance ended, and she skidded to a halt in the water behind Link.

He understood her message to mean Zelda was traveling to places like this to purify her body. There was one other, which he guessed this tablet must lead to. As of now he saw it this way; he needed to get home, get rest, and head out again as soon as possible.


	14. Chapter 13

I've had this chapter written out on paper for awhile (I got it done ahead of the second dungeon half actually) and I was going to hold off on typing it out, but my will has been raised by reviews. In particular I got a couple after posting the last two chapters that made me laugh for an extremely long time (I'm not sure if they would be that funny to too many other people, I'm just weird).

Anyway, since I know I'd find myself feeling bad for not doing anything after someone made me that happy, I type!

()ENJOY!()

"To the sky." Link said, having found a bird statue to take him home. A gust of wind burst from the statue, and Link caught it. He felt a little light headed, changing altitude so quickly, but if faded just as fast.

Home above the clouds, Link whistled as the winds released him. His Loftwing called back, faithfully catching him.

"This would be a bad time for someone to tie you up again huh?" Link said, imagining the fall he'd take with no one there to catch him. "No, I think Davin would catch me." He said, remembering a blue clad knight that had saved him once when he was younger. (A/N: Davin's the random knight that saves you if you fall. I gave him a name, so there.)

He let the colors of Skyloft engulf him as he closed in. It was night, so he was greeted by the soft glow of lanterns.

The tablet was heavy in his position, but Link had other things to attend to.

He knew where he could find Pipit. At this time of night his lover would be loyally patrolling the Academy. No one ever questioned their faith in the knight because he did his job, even when no one was around to see.

"Pipit!" Link yelled upon seeing him. Even with the warning though, Pipit couldn't properly brace himself. He spun around, only to be knocked over by Link.

"Link!" He cried in response, hugging him tightly and laughing a bit. He was happy, until he felt Link trembling. "Link."

It wasn't completely sorrow. Link had so many pent up emotions, this was the first time he'd seen anyone he could tell about everything that had happened to him. The adventure, excitement, adrenalin, and yes, fear. "I-I'm so happy to be home." Emotion shook Link's voice as he spoke. Out of all the overflow though, Pipit felt something wrong in the mix.

"What happened?" He asked , trying to find the safest way of going about an interrogation.

"So much!" Link jumped up. If he was going to tell the story, he was going to tell it in order, and the good things came first. "There were so many trees, and animals, and I met Gorko and Bucha and-" so much for that idea.

"Slow down." Pipit laughed, as he noted Link's troubles had been put aside momentarily. "Trees, animals, and who, what?"

Link began explaining his first journey to the surface. Often he repeated himself, or went into too great detail, but Pipit didn't mind. He was interested in the surface world yes, just as much as anyone else from above the clouds, but more importantly he enjoyed hearing Link's voice.

"They key was golden! Pure gold! This big!" Link said, holding out his hands to display the size, which was a bit exaggerated, "And it was oddly shaped. It took a minute before I figured out how it fit into the door. When I did though, the door opened in two; I hadn't even realized it was a double door, since everything else opened upwards. Anyway, I went in and-" His arm had been frantic and pacing fierce, but all at once Link froze.

"And?" Pipit urged, knowing now the next part was the source of Link's worries.

"And I… Just really miss Zelda. Oh, but I got good news!" He rushed the last part, "Apparently, she's going around and purifying her body! She's-"

"Link, what happened."

Link looked genuinely confused, but a theatre worthy performance wasn't past him, "I told you everything."

"Oh really, then why is it I have this little twinge in me that's telling me to comfort you because you've been through something tragic?"

Link's eyes widened, he hadn't even realized Pipit noticed. Finally he mumbled, "Gh…. Ghirahim…" "Huh? Ghirahim?" Link nodded nervously.

"Who or what is that?"

"He's a demon lord…" Link muttered, "We fought in the room behind the golden key, but… then he…" He shifted nervously, but his voice failed him.

"Whatever happened, you can tell me."

"He… I was forced against the wall… and then his hands…" Link's hands wrapped around his own waist defensively, clinging to the fabric of his Tunic. The ghost of what had happened was haunting him worse than he'd originally thought.

At this point Pipit was able to fill in the blanks and wasn't about to ask any details of Link. He pulled his lover into his arms. He thought he understood, but it wasn't clear until that moment how bad it must have been. Link had flinched at his embrace, and an overwhelming hatred boiled inside Pipit. Link must have felt so much in that moment, defenseless and cornered. He wasn't one to tremble, Pipit knew that.

For Link's sake, Pipit suppressed a growl of anger. He did speak however, though his voice was so thrown by emotion it came out as a rugged whisper so as not to come out as a scream "I'll kill him. Of all the low-life."

"Pipit." Link sighed. "Don't explode." Somehow he managed to smile, leaning his had on his lover's shoulder. Just being in Pipit's presence made him feel better. "If it makes you feel better, a blunt hit to the face is what got him off me."

"You hit him."

"With the hilt of my sword." "Should've been the blade." Pipit mumbled, "All I know is, next time you go the surface, I'm going with you." ()END O' CHAPTER()

A continuation of the reviewer thank you.

If you end up liking the next chapter, I'd like you to thank TheMysticalQ. Q left me a review that got my mind going and I produced the ideas for a fluffy chapter between the story line.


	15. Chapter 14

As stated in the last chapter, here's my impulse chapter. Thank TheMysticQ if you end up liking this, as it was their review that brought it into my mind.

And to TheMysticQ, don't worry, I know plenty about the fabulous Debbie ^_^

()ENJOY()

Pipit, go with me? Link thought. That would be impossible, he couldn't have Pipit do that. But it was late, he didn't want to argue and chance a yelling match that would wake half of Skyloft. That, and he was restless.

Link pulled arms-length away from Pipit so he could stare as his lover. His hands were on Pipit's waist, but they slid down slightly, resting more on his thighs. Link's gaze lowered as well, and his face flushed with embarrassment as he said, "I actually wouldn't mind getting my mind off of all this right now…" "L-Link!" Pipit was shocked for many reasons. After what Link had just been through, and they were outside, and he was on his job, and… Everything went blank when Link kissed him. It was gentle, but it lasted and left Pipit breathless.

The kiss was almost a plea in itself, without Link adding the word. "Please?"

Pipit glanced at his lover's body. He wished in his mind that he could simply touch away any impurities Link may be feeling. To be able to run his hands along Link's chest and remove any trace that anyone else had ever been there. He couldn't make the past go away, but he could heal it. That's what Link wanted.

His mind was walking through these steps before he noticed Link had made his way to the wall of the Academy, leaning against it.

"It's okay if you don't want to, I mean…"

"Link… It's okay… I don't think anyone will know…" Pipit stepped over to him, closing any space between them. A sudden realization made him flinch and he stepped back, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Link said, confused for a moment before he realized what Pipit was getting at. "Really." He pulled Pipit back in, "I'm not afraid of a wall."

"Well then." Pipit said, faking offence, "Excuse me for being the caring boyfriend." he finished his statement with a rough kiss.

Link let himself get absorbed by the kiss, moaning into it. He wrapped one arm around to Pipit's back, and the other discarded his hat to get a handful of the brunet hair. His lips parted to let Pipit explore his mouth, tongue swirling around, making sure nothing was new about the wet cavern.

Pipit's hands were working on Link's belt, satisfied when he herd it hit the ground. He then pulled away his own, to even the game. He felt Link's hands slide to pull up the faric of his shirt. He backed away, allowing his upper body to be stripped of cloths.

The night air held a faint chill, just enough to make the skin unpleasant, but pressing himself against Link again made such feeling go away.

Link's hands replaced themselves on his back and head. Feeling Pipit's need for warmth, Link held him tighter. Pipit's left hand steadied on Link's hip, while his right moved to a more sensitive location.

Link gasped at the sensation of being stroked so tenderly. His legs trembled. "I don't think I'll be able to stand." he breathed. Pipit nodded and guided Link to sit down. He moved from Link's erect member to his entrance, rubbing and teasing it with two of his fingers, the fabric of Link's pants a tormenting barrier. "J-just get on with it." Link pouted.

"What's gotten into you?" Pipit asked.

"I've been through a lot, I just want release, not torture."

"Release eh?" He chuckled at the word choice, "Alright." he kissed Link's cheek, then slipped down their pants. "Do you want me to prepare-"

"N-no, just do it." It wasn't just physically, Link needed Pipit to be there. He wanted a familiar warm embrace. The touch of someone who meant what he did in a tender, caring way. He nearly screamed as he was filled with Pipit's member.

"Relax." Pipit moaned. He gave Link a moment to do so, then adjusted himself.

Link let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "I'm good."

Pipit nodded, thrusting into him. Link's legs wrapped around his lover's waist, pulling him closer. Pipit began kissing Link's neck. It made the light haired boys eyes close in bliss.

They both felt they were close, Pipit kissing Link to hold their moans as they came. Thrusting a few more times, Pipit pulled away.

"You look sleepy." He smiled.

"And you don't." Link noted.

"I still haven't gotten over the whole 'you being home' thing. I feel celebratory."

"Well what was this just now?" "Therapy." Pipit joked, Link smacking him playfully.

"Carry me to bed?"

"Naturally." Pipit scooped Link up after readjusting their clothes. He tucked Link into bed and sighed. "I wish I could keep you safe."

"But I'll be leaving again."

"I know, that's why I'm going with you." "I can't argue can I?"

"Not when you're that tired you can't." Pipit smirked. He kissed Link's forehead, nose, then lips in a gentle but possessive manner. Not long after, Link fell asleep. Pipit rushed stray hairs from his lover's face. He'd never felt more peaceful in a moment, or more fear for what's to come.

()END O' CHAPTER()

Why do I write this! Why do you read it! Why do I have 50 reviews… *sniff* I have 50 reviews you guys… Real tears! I'm so happy, thank you all so much! (you're going to hear this about 1,000 more times before this story is over).


	16. Chapter 15

It was late afternoon, and even though Link had only been back for a day, he was ready to head for the surface. Inside the statue of the goddess, he placed the next piece of the stone tablet into place.

"A new portal has opened up." Phi reported.

"So we're leaving?" A voice behind Link startled him.

"Pipit, yes, I'm leaving."

"Alright, I'm ready when you are." Both casually tried to assert their opinions into the conversation. "It doesn't matter if you accept it." Pipit said, "I intend to follow you. Sure, you may have destiny behind you, but I don't find myself any less qualified to be on the surface. I may not be the one destined to save Zelda, but that's not what I'm trying to do now is it?"

Link was speechless. Pipit must have been spending a lot of time thinking through any possible arguments Link could throw at him.

"I've got my own sword and shield, and I even picked you up some fire proof equipment, who knows, you may need it." He handed Link a shield much better than his wooden one. Link grumbled a thank you.

He walked out of the goddess statue, Pipit close behind, making his way to a dock. "We're going to be flying over a red beam of light." He informed Pipit. "Once we're directly over it, we're going to jump off. You need to hold on to me-"

"I can do that." Pipit joked, wrapping his arms around Link's waist as they walked.

"When we jump off of our loftwings." Link continued to hold his angry disposition, though he smiled on the inside at Pipit's smartass nature. "If you don't you're going to crash land onto the surface and die." He said it rather bluntly in attempt to ruin his lover's adventures mood.

It didn't work.

They jumped off the dock and called their loftwings. The beam of light narrowed as they approached it.

"Alright." Link called, "Jump off now!" They jumped, and Pipit hooked his arms around Link's waist.

"This good?" "Yeah." Link had to admit falling with Pipit was rather interesting. He personally didn't care for the sensation of falling once gravity kicked into high gear, but he enjoyed the uncomfortable look on Pipit's face. "You alright?"

"Fine." Pipit said.

Link opened his sailcloth, which instantly caught wind to lessen the impact. It was quickly apparent however that their landing wasn't going to be comfortable anyway. Link's only thought was hoping they wouldn't land in the fiery liquid below.

They crash landed, Pipit spinning them to take most of the beating. Link landed on top of him, but quickly got up and apologized.

"I know this wasn't a good idea. I can land perfectly fine on my own."

"Hey, you didn't get hurt did you?" Pipit brushed himself off, "And I'm feeling rather good myself. Woah, this place is huge… But where are all the trees?"

"This is a different area, we're probably miles away from the forest. Any forest really."

"Hm." Pipit nodded, hand to his chin in thought. "Which way should we go?"

"Master Link." Phi's voice made Pipit jump, which made Link snicker. Phi remained naïve to any of it, "We are at Eldin Volcano. Do not let the heat fool you, there are still many creatures that live here and thrive off such temperature. Also, only 65% of the area is land. No doubt you may find trouble getting from one place to another. Please use caution with flammable objects." Pipit gave Link a smug look. "In the event you catch fire." Phi continued, making the boys glance at each other, both taken aback. "I suggest you drop to the ground and roll to put it out. And master, don't forget to use dowsing to search for Zelda."

"Right, thank you Phi." Link pulled out his sword and held it out like a compass.

"So what, she's just always called you master?" Pipit asked.

"Yes."

"And what are you doing?" "Dowsing, it's a kind of magic tracking system."

"Interesting, so what's this? Have you seen one of these before?" Link put his sword away with a sigh. He'd found Zelda's direction, now he just had to regroup Pipit's concentration.

"I just call it a bird statue."

"It's talking to me." Pipit muttered, "I swear it is."

Link opened his mouth to confirm Pipit's thought, but then he closed it again. A bit of torment never hurt anyone. "Talking to you Pipit? Really? Are you sure you should be down here? Maybe you don't do so hot in the heat. Heh…"

"No no, I'm fine." Though he cocked an eyebrow at the statue in confusion. "I swear it asked me if I wanted to go home though."

"Maybe it's just your subconscious, Why do I have a feeling you two don't talk very often."

"Oh shut it, lets go." Pipit huffed. Link simply stuck his tongue out and began walking.

"Hold it." Link said. They hadn't made it very far when Link felt the ground rumble slightly beneath them. Suddenly two creatures popped up from the ground.

"Listen creeps." One of them said, "You better leave here."

"Yeah, you've caused enough- Wait… Hey Ledd, these guys don't look right. They don't look like those red monsters."

"You're right, though they shouldn't sneak around like that. Sorry about that bros, the monsters lurking around here got everyone on edge you know? Anyway, if you're looking for treasure, I say good luck with those red guys around."

"Right… Thanks…" Link said, passing between them. Pipit followed silently.

"Interesting." He finally said when they were out of view. "They must live here." "I'm starting to think so myself." Link said, pointing out another one ahead.

"Hey!" It called, "I don't recognize you. You're not friends with those red creeps are you?"

"No." Link said, "We're not."

"Well then, do you wanna know something cool? See these flowers, they're actually bombs."

"Bombs?"

"Yeah, pick one up and see."

Link lifted one off the ground, first noting how easy it was to root from the ground. He then noticed it flashing a light red color. The flashes became quicker, and Link tossed the flower in confusion. Right before their eyes it exploded, taking out a nearby cluster of rocks that revealed a hidden path.

"Well, things on the surface don't seem to be that difficult."

"Yet." Link mumbled.

"But it's all weird, defiantly weird."

() END O CHAPTER ()

Oh Pipit…


	17. Chapter 16

"Link, there's one on the platform over there! I think it's calling for reinforcements."

"That would explain the seemingly never ending army of these things." The two knights stood back to back, fighting off the red beasts locals had been complaining about. They'd managed to get into this underground cavern like place after clearing lava away from an air duct and using Link's sailcloth to get inside. "Anyway, I'm on it."

Link rushed forward, half of the small army chasing after him. With his parkour skills, Link managed to get to the platform where the enemy leader stood. It took nothing to take this lone soldier down, so Link was able to get back to Pipit quickly. "Miss me?" "Too busy to." Pipit said, slicing down another enemy. Link didn't bother to fake offence, he was too busy chopping down bad guys of his own.

When the last monster fell, They heard a Mogma call for them. "Yo dudes!" They rushed over at the call. "I can't believe it. You two cleared out all those red monsters. Thanks! I don't know if you knew this or not, but we Mogma always repay our debts. Is there something I could help you with?"

The two knights glanced at each other, "Well," Link finally said, "I've been looking for my friend, and I have reason to believe she's come through here." "Yeah yeah," the Mogma said happily, "I think I know who you're talking about. And I think I have something that could help." He dropped back into the ground, only to come up moments later with an odd pair of gloves. "These are digging mitts. I'm afraid I only have one pair, but it only takes one person to dig a good hole when you've got these babies." He handed them to Link, "All kinds of new paths can open up if you dig in the right places."

"Thank you." Link slipped on the mitts and began walking away.

"Oh and hey, good luck finding your friend. I hope those red creeps didn't catch her."

"Thanks." Link said again. He felt Pipit's hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright."

Link nodded.

Using the newly acquired item in their arsenal, Link and Pipit managed to find airways that eventually lead them back to the surface. They were quickly met by another Mogma.

"Hey! You two aren't trying to get to the top of the mountain too are you? Well if you are the bridge is out so you can't get across… Unless you can move like that woman could."

"Woman? A human like us?"

"Yeah, but she moved like an animal, and she was all dressed in black."

Link and Pipit glanced at each other, then ran around the corner to check out the bridge. As they approached the bridge began to slide out from under the rocks.

"How in the-" Link was interrupted by a yell.

"The Goddess's chosen hero! Zelda lies ahead!" On the top of the archway across the bridge stood a woman in black. From what Link could see she was dark skinned with blonde hair, and seemed to be very tall. She said nothing more, but jumped away.

"Come on!" Pipit chased after her, Link at his heels, but when they got across the bridge she was gone. "There's only one path, she had to have gone this way." They continued on through a small tunnel that opened up to reveal a steeply sloped area that lead to the top of the mountain.

"How are we…" Link starred in wonder at the slope. There were platforms built along the sides with bokoblin waiting for them.

"It's sand." Pipit said, "We'll be able to dig our heals in it to keep from falling, but if we want to get anywhere we're going to have to put all our energy in it. We'll get to that platform, get rid of that monster, then catch our breath. There's no way we're taking this on at once."

Link starred at Pipit for a moment. Part of him was glad his lover had detective skills, the other part wanted him to be useless so he would have an excuse to send him home.

Pipit was correct though, even if Link didn't like it. They stood on the platform after having pushed the bokoblin patrolling it over the edge. As they calmed down from a harsh run, they examined the next step.

"This is easy." Pipit said, "He's going to throw that bolder at us, we'll simply run one to each side. If one of us does manage to slip than at least we'll just slide to the bottom. The other one can take him down."

"Neither of us will slip." Link pointed out. It was true both of them were very good on their feet, and they managed to take down the bolder wielding monster with no trouble. They were enjoying their victory only for a moment before they heard a familiar horn. A small camp of monsters had been set up, and the red beasts had been alerted to the two's arrival.

"You do have your work cut out for you, I've got to admit." Pipit said as they rallied back, "Good thing I'm here with you."

"You sound like Groose." Link joked. Pipit's whole body shuttered.

"Not cool Link, not cool."

"Hey I've got an idea!" Link rushed towards a bomb flower, pulling it up and rolling it into the tower where the watchful bokoblin was perched. Link's spur of the moment idea proved more useful than he'd originally intended. The tower fell, creating a bridge to get higher up the mountain.

"Brilliant!" Pipit said, "Shall we go forward?"

"Now that we can."

The two made it to another steep slope, following the same plan as before. They had to dodge more boulders, and fight off more bokoblin, but they managed.

At the top they fond themselves in front of the remains of a temple. They also noticed the first to Mogma they'd run into.

"Yo Ledd, what is it you lost?"

"A key. How many times do I have to tell you this? It's in five pieces."

"And you don't remember where you buried it?"

"That does define it as lost."

"Well, I was just wondering… I mean, we can dig underground so… what do we need to use doors for?" Ledd paused at his partner's statement.

"You're not as dumb as you look." And just as quickly, they dove underground.

Before Link and Pipit could debate anything, Link's sword began to glow and Phi appeared. "Master, I have confirmed the key to this door is lost in five pieces. You can use dowsing to search for them.

"Let the search begin." Link mumbled, pulling out his sword.

()END O' CHAPTER()

I seem to be in an 'up' stage with this story. It wont last long though, just watch.


	18. Chapter 17

So about that "up" stage thing with this story, apparently it was a horrible lie! I've been so out of the zone so to speak. Also I apologize for skipping a few things here and there. I guess it's rather selfish of me, I've been trying to keep up with more of the story aspect of it. There's a lot that happens that's only playing the game and I didn't think you would find it interesting to read. I will try harder! I'm wearing my determined face!

And Q, I'm glad you like your chapter! You do get to find out who's in the bath at night eventually.

Oh, and to "Suicidal Till Death" I'm not sure how to respond. I don't hate you (I'm not quite understanding that one), but your comment made me laugh (Though I had to read it twice before I caught on to your little joke).

()ENJOY()

"One left." Link said happily, holding out his sword to find the last pieces of the key. "Um… That doesn't look safe."

In front of the travelers was a cavern. The walls glowed with lava, solid enough not to flow, but still hot enough to burn.

"Link." Phi said, appearing before the two. Pipit jumped but smiled. Link could tell he was amused by Phi's existence. "Readings of the area ahead tell me there's a 95% chance you'll catch fire if you enter."

"Spontaneously? It's that hot…" Link mumbled.

"These outfits are durable." Pipit assured him. If we use that sword of yours to figure out exactly what direction we're going we should be okay."

"I believe he is right." Phi said, "With proper guidance you should survive such conditions."

"We do this quick, but safe. Got it." Link concentrated on getting as precise as possible with his dowsing. Getting the best reading he could he rushed in.

Instantly his cloths caught fire. The flames licked at the edges of his neck and arms where cloth ended . Pipit was right behind him, he knew from the sound of footsteps though he didn't dare look back. Not too far away was their destination. The cave dropped down to sand and less hot rock. Link dived onto the sand, letting out a yelp as he suddenly felt himself sliding. He took this chance to look behind him and see Pipit safe with him. They were sliding down a sand bank, the wind killing any flame left on them.

"This isn't good!" Link yelled suddenly. He was having trouble staying with Pipit. They were splitting up and so was the mountain. "Stay on your side Pipit, I'll find you." That was the last thing he got out before Pipit was no longer in his sites. Large platforms had naturally built themselves into the mountain side over time and Link used them to his advantage. Aiming for one he managed to stop sliding long enough to get a good look around. He caught a glimpse of Pipit again, sliding into a tunnel.

Air whistled in Link's ear, making him take notice of the geysers next to him. He could use them to get to the side Pipit had gone down. Pulling out his sailcloth he caught the winds and landed on another platform across from them.

For good measure he pulled out his sword to check for the last piece of the key one more time. His sword glowed brilliantly, indicating he was right above his destination. Sure enough, the soil was soft and Link dug up the last piece.

Jumping off the platform Link slid the rest of the way to Pipit. There was a drop off, but it wasn't that high and Link caught himself in a crouch. "Check it out." he said in triumph, holding up the final piece.

With the key now whole, the two made their way to the top of the mountain again to enter the dungeon.

"So you went through something like this last time you were down here?" Pipit asked as they placed the key into the door.

"No." Link said, "I mean, not really. Yeah, it was a temple, but it was absolutely nothing like this one."

"Cool. This'll be all new for both of us then."

Lava, ruins, and bats; that about summed up the first room of this temple. No doubt it was once beautiful and clean. But like the other temple, time had taken its toll on the place. The ground was cracked, and paint was dull. Bats, adapted to fire over centuries of evolution, flew around. Even with the decay though, the path was fairly well set. It was a straight walkway that lead to the main portion of the room which broke off into different directions.

The two adventurers had to hop across floating chunks of rock to reach another section of floor.

At this point they had two options, left or straight.

"Lets go straight." Link said, taking a step towards an old staircase that broke away, now leading to nothing. There were two more rocks that could get them across the lava, but just as Link was about to step they shot up into the air. They jumped back as the lava spouted into the air.

"How about we try the other way first." Pipit said, "Give this place time to cool off."

"Alright." With this decision, the two went left. This lead them into a dead end not too far ahead. "Well this was effective…"

They were ready to walk away when a mogma dug up from the ground.

"Man, I lost my partner." He said. He looked up at Link and paused, "That reminds me… I saw a blonde girl getting dragged away… I didn't think to help her though, those baddies were mean. If you wanna live another day pal, I'd turn around." That was all he had to say before he dropped back into his hole.

"They've got Zelda?" Pipit said.

"We need to hurry."

()END O' CHAPTER()

A scary thought has occurred that I'm not even a fourth of the way done with this story! I say it's scary, but I'm not really sure how I feel about it. Part of me is excited, and the other part of me just wants it to be over with (not saying I don't want to write, but saying I want to see this whole thing completed).

Sorry by the way for having such long author's notes before/after each chapter. I don't want to stick anything in the middle, but lately I've also been using them to respond to people. I try responding to everyone personally, but there are some guest accounts I can't respond to…


	19. Chapter 18

With new information about Zelda's capture, Link was determined to get through this temple as quickly as possible. The geysers of Lava didn't even phase him as he crossed them. Pipit almost couldn't keep up with the newly determined hero. They were faced with a drawbridge, but its levers were obvious.

"Cut that rope." Link said, pointing to one of two on the ground. While Pipit ran to cut it, Link cut the one he was already by, then pulled out his beetle. He launched it, aiming it to cut down the third rope.

With a snap and a creek the drawbridge fell. It was obvious before crossing though that there would be battle. A large lizard in battle armor stood waiting.

"Alright lets take this thing out." Link said, charging it. He swung, but the beast held up its arm, which bore a rock shield, to deflect the blow. It then spun around while Link was regaining his balance and swung its tail.

"It's like a mace." Pipit said, trying to help by slicing at the tail. It did damage, but the lizard's skin was tough.

"I'll be a distraction." Link said. He swung again, forcing the monster to hold its guard towards him. Pipit ran around to its open side and threw a few blows. It went to deflect him, only to be hit by Link.

Confused as it was it didn't realize the flaw in its battle plan and soon fell to the hands of the knights.

Pipit was still excited by the battle, but Link was instantly observant. He scanned the room.

"We can't get anywhere from here." He said, "And I can't see that well… And that damn statue head, it's in the way." Pipit looked at the structure Link was cursing. Half sunk into the lava was the head of what once must have been a miraculous and towering statue.

"Does that thing have bomb flowers growing off it?" He asked upon closer inspection.

"Pipit you're a genius!" Link said, pulling out his slingshot. "If I blow that thing up I can get a better view of that part of the room."

"I'm starting to think you just like the idea of blowing something up."

Link smiled mischievously as he fired at a bomb flower. With a large blast of flame, smoke, and stone, the statue broke apart. Most of it sank, though one of its eyes floated towards their clump of floor. "Damn, there's still nothing." Link said.

"How are we going to-" Pipit stopped himself when he saw Link starring at the large eye, "Oh, oh no we're not. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking this is perfect. If it can stay afloat, then it just might get us across this room."

"How do you come up with this stuff?" Link looked back at Pipit. "Honestly… I don't know." He shrugged, "There's just a moment where I come up with some idea, and if it feels right, I go with it."

"And this feels right."

"Yes."

"You're sure it feels right and not, I don't know, deadly?"

"I'm sure. Okay, lets try going straight." He hopped onto the eye, Pipit hopping on next to him. "Okay now run!" The two began to move their legs, the eye rolling under them. "Run, run, woah, wait." Link called orders. "Okay, now move slowly and be careful and woah, where are we going… this isn't working how I'd hoped."

Instead of going straight the two began veering to the right. They almost crashed into an old broken bridge, but they slipped between broken sections of it.

"Lets try to get to the land still. This is fine this is, wait…" they were struggling for control once again, and hit a bar sticking out of the ground. When the bar went in, part of the ground raised like a step. Link smiled, "Hey, wait, I think that was a good thing."

"How about we work our way out of this spot." Pipit complained. Slowly but surely getting the hang of it, the two moved back through the bridge.

"Wait, Pipit, look over there, I see a mogma!" Link called, seemingly too happy about the whole trip.

"Link, just to let you know, I think you've gone insane."

Link ignored him, instead focusing on talking to the mogma.

"Yo!" It said upon seeing them. "This is awful man. First I lost my partner, now I've lost my bomb bag. I was hunting for treasure, but those creeps showed up… Hey dude, can you get my bomb bag for me."

"Well that's awfully problematic." Link said, studying the direction the mogma was looking at, "I can't dig like you."

"There are some bomb flowers under that fence, you can crawl right?" The mogma offered before sinking underground.

"Alright, lets do it." Link said, crawling under the fence. He picked up a bomb flower and carefully rolled it back under the fence. He ducked from the explosion and crawled back out. The whole time Pipit shook his head in a mix of disbelief and amusement.

"Why are we helping him again?" "A bomb bag sounds pretty cool, I know I'd hate to have one stolen if I had it. Besides, mogma like rewarding people they owe, maybe he's got something that could help us."

"Link a bomb bag."

Link laughed. Behind the bolder was a door, one which the two entered with haste. When the door closed behind them iron bars dropped down, locking them in.

"This'll be fun." Pipit mumbled. The room was rounded with a platform made of smaller pentagon cal platforms. And of coarse, it was surrounded by lava.

Standing ready for battle were two lizards.

"One on one, think we can do it?" Link offered.

"Yeah, it'll be better than trying to take one down together with the other on our backs." They charged, the monsters charging back, and the battle began.

Link swung for the legs, knocking his enemy off balance. While it was down he jumped onto its stomach. It screeched and burst into dark mist.

Pipit faked out his foe, aiming for the left, but swinging right. This move was pulled a few times before he got a finishing blow in. When the second monster fell the door reopened.

"Well where's the bomb ba-" Pipit's question was interrupted when he face planted after tripping over a large object.

Link laughed, "Pipit, there's a chest there." "Well excuse me, there wasn't one a second ago." He mumbled.


	20. Chapter 19

I am SO sorry D: I have no excuse for being so late with this next chapter!

To: Q, your question about the bathroom. Once you get the hook shot, go to Skyloft academy at night. Go to the roof, there's a pillar thing with a hook shot target on it. If you use it it'll take you into a vent. If you look down you can see who's in the bathroom, also this leads you to Zelda's room for a piece of heart (and if I remember correctly) a gratitude crystal. (wow, didn't see myself doing anything like that XD).

Also, I have my 100th reviewer: Suicidal Till Death, yay or nay your prize.

()ENJOY()

"Hey, you found my bomb bag." The excitement in the mogma's voice echoed through the large volcano. "Sorry to put you through all of that. Hand it over now."

"But wait." Link said, "I was wondering if I could borrow it. I'm sure I'll need it to proceed here."

"Oh that's right." The mogma nodded, "You're looking for your friend. Hey, by the way, how's my pal?"

"Your… Oh, he's worried about you actually."

"That so? Well… I guess I understand how you feel, worried about your friend."

"You have no idea." Pipit muttered, only to be elbowed in the gut by Link.

"Well, I'm not letting you borrow my bomb bag. No, I'm letting you keep it."

"What?" Link gasped, "Really?"

"Sure, no problem. Now go, find your friend."

Link turned excitedly to Pipit, "Come on!"

"Hold up, take these!" He yelled, tossing five bomb flowers at Link and Pipit. The two managed to catch them, and stuff them in the bag. "It can hold five more." the mogma yelled, "Pick up wild ones and stuff them in there, it'll defuse them."

"If we roll back over to that area over there." Link said, mind whirling with new possibilities, "We can use a bomb on those rocks to get across."

"You know Link." Pipit said, out of breath from doing the instructed rolling with his energetic partner, "Not to insult your intelligence, or problem solving skills, but you do come up with this stuff rather quickly."

As Link tossed the bomb flower he answered solemnly, "I don't know what it is Pipit, about these places. But every time I come in here it's like I'm a different person. It's like I'm older and wiser. I'll notice the little things, and for some reason, everything is a puzzle to me."

"So if you're already examining everything as a puzzle, you're automatically learning how to solve it… Interesting." The ground shook as the bomb went off and bits of rock went flying everywhere.

"And to be honest." Link looked at him, "I'm excited that you're here." He regretted admitting it, he didn't want Pipit on the surface getting hurt, but… "I don't want to sound like a show off, but I'm glad you're experiencing this side of me. I've always been your underling you know?"

Pipit gave a half smile. He never realized being a class above Link bothered him.

The door the path lead them to took them into a large room that would have been inaccessible had their not been hunks of rock floating in the lava. They would have turned around if Link hadn't noticed the amount of bokoblins that seemed to be hanging around.

"They've got to be guarding something." They hopped from rock to rock, making their way across the room. When they finally hopped on a rock that shot them upward with a burst of lava, they were met with a small group of bokoblin, weapons drawn. It wasn't difficult for the two of them to defeat their enemies, throwing them into the lava seemed to work the quickest. They both took note in the middle of their battle that there was in fact a chest on the platform.

Link opened it and let out a sigh of relief. "This'll do us good. It's a map."

"Lets go back to the main room and see where we need to go."

Link rolled up the map and stuffed it into his adventure pouch. He pulled it back out again once they were on the center platform of the main room. "Take a look at this." He said, pressing a finger to part of the map. "It shows a room here, but if you look at the wall," He pointed upward in the direction in question, "there's nothing."

"Could it be closed off by rocks? Maybe the wall is weak over there."

"Lets check it out." Link said, wordlessly heading to their transportation.

"This again…" Rolling up to the rocks, the two noticed large cracks running along the wall.

"Lets blow it up." Link said. "Now I'm sure this'll go off as soon as it hit's the lava, so we better back up." Before Pipit could even respond, Link was pulling out a bomb flower. Pipit rolled backwards as Link chucked the bomb at the wall. It rumbled, and chunks fell, but the wall still stood. "One more will do." Link tossed a second bomb, and a passageway revealed itself.

"You mean we're going to have to roll?" Pipit sighed, noting that what lay before them was a road of lava. A statue of a dragon's head stuck from one of the side walls, shooting lava from its mouth.

"And we're going to have to avoid that." Link added.

The two rolled along quietly, save for the panting of their efforts. Suddenly Link grabbed Pipit's chest to halt him, and tossed a bomb at a wall. It crumbled and revealed a path. Pipit was going to question Link, but he noticed the path ahead was blocked. He also noticed the look of concentration on his lover's face. He was like a different person. He looked fierce and determined. Pipit smiled, proud of his friend. His pride turned to sarcasm as their next obstacle showed itself.

"Alright Link, how do we get through there?"

Link jumped off the ball and onto another platform that had no doubt been constructed by bokoblin intruders. He pulled out his bug launcher and sent it into the air. There was a rope lever on either side of the door. With careful maneuvering, Link cut the first rope. The bridge went up slightly, but didn't even rise above the lava.

Link wasn't bothered for a second though, launching the bug again through the doorway of a platform that was high above them. A few seconds after the bug was out of site Link nodded, "There are bokoblin in that walkway, no doubt they'll try to ambush us when we pass."

"How can you see them?"

"Magic transfers my eyesight to the eyes of this tool when I use it." As he finished speaking the second rope snapped and the gate opened. "Lets go."

They rolled past the gate, but ignored the group of bokoblin. "There was nothing over there of interest." Link said, "I'd rather not waste time fighting them." They continued rolling on with little trouble, finally reaching the large room once again. They rolled right into the second lever, causing the platforms to rise into a large three-step stairway. Pipit was glad to hop off the giant eye for what he hopped was the last time.

()END O' CHAPTER()

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY D: -working on next chapter RIGHT NOW-


	21. Chapter 20

2 chapters in 1 day, why am I being the crazy? Because it's my Valentines Day gift to all of you :D

()ENJOY()

It was an uphill battle, and Pipit was losing. Link laughed hysterically from his safe platform on the side as Pipit ran back downhill to keep from getting hit by the boulders heading towards him. When they passed and he caught his breath, he ran up a second time. This time Link grabbed his hand and pulled him into the cubby as the unforgiving rocks passed him.

Link patted his head jokingly as Pipit caught his breath. "If it wasn't for the fact that you just may have saved my life, I'd hurt you."

"And what do I get since I did save your life?" Link joked back.

Pipit glared at him, but responded with a swift kiss on the cheek.

"But I saved your life." "You may have." Pipit corrected, "There's no guarantee those boulders would have killed me." Link opened his mouth but Pipit quickly added, "Shut up. I don't know, but we've done this twice now, there better not be another one."

"I see a dragon head statue up there, I don't think we're going to have to."

"Good." They ran the rest of the way up to get a better look at the room. The dragon head statue was shooting lava like a waterfall, the hot substance cascading across a pathway. It blocked them from a doorway that had a strangely patterned keyhole.

"That's where we need to go." Link said, but he ran up a staircase in a different direction.

"Hey Link." Pipit yelled, running after him, "We're running uphill."

The two ran a long pathway to the top where a chest was sitting. Inside of it was the key they needed. "Okay, now that we've got the key, how are we going to-" Link was thinking out loud to himself, but was interrupted by a rumbling. Looking above them, the statue of a dragon had opened it's mouth, and a bolder was dropping.

The two ran, jumping off the end of the pathway, and watching the bolder clog the dragon head's mouth.

"That'll do." Link nodded. He walked up to the door and examined it. His glance went between they key and the keyhole for a minute before he finally seemed satisfied. He adjusted they key, and pushed it into the door. It opened, and Link smiled triumphantly.

His smile wavered a moment as he remembered the last evil that waited behind a door like this. He didn't let his frown last long though, as Pipit was waiting on him.

One definite path was set before them. Stairs leading up were their only option, which they took with haste. Above them was the ribcage of a dragon. Reaching a round platform, they heard the rumble of a boulder, shaking the ribs above them.

Link noticed chains on the floor when Phi appeared.

"Master, Zelda's presence is strong here. Particularly at those chains. There is a 95% chance that until recently she was bound by them." Link gasped. "However, I believe she managed to get free and continued along the path."

Link nodded, not wasting anymore time for talk. They continued ahead, running as quickly as possible up yet another steep path. An echoing laugh made them stop forever. Pipit noticed that instantly features of fear crossed Link's face. Above them hung the head of another dragon statue. On top of it was lord Ghirahim.

Link's paralysis told Pipit this was the man he'd been wanting to see.

"Oh it's you." He said happily, then he paused, a look of confusion washing over him. "Oh no… Wait… How terribly embarrassing of me, but I seem to have forgotten your name." Pipit's rage was peaking quickly, and when Ghirahim spoke it only sped up the process. It took everything in the knight not to lose his head. He needed to stay calm and think of a way to get up there. "To be honest,' Ghirahim continued, paying Pipit no mind. "I've just been feeling so frustrated, I need someone to vent to."

Link shuttered. Pipit probably hadn't noticed, but Ghirahim's presence was overwhelming Link on even a magical level. Things around him were growing darker, and it was beginning to feel like it was only himself and Ghirahim who were present. Swiftly Link grabbed Pipit's hand. A silent reminder that he wasn't alone.

Pipit felt his hand being grasped, squeezed. It was almost painful, but not because of Link's iron grip. Pipit's eyes went up Link's arm to his face. Fear. He'd never seen Link's eyes filled with such fear, and yet such undying hatred behind them.

"Link, stay focused." Pipit said.

His lover's voice helped. Whatever mask was covering his anger quickly stepped aside. He felt more confident, more heroic, and simply starred down the opposing demon lord.

"My underlings had informed me they'd captured the spirit maiden. Of coarse, with this news I rushed over. I was so excited, flustered even… But what did I find when I got here? That agent of the goddess…" Suddenly his voice got small, though still very clear, "I find she once again… You see, I'm trying to say…" Then he exploded with rage, "That goddess serving wench stole her away from me! I must have her to restore my master. I must!… Oh dear, I got carried away didn't I?"

"He likes to talk, doesn't he…" Pipit muttered.

"I don't do well when carefully laid out plans of mine fail, it's a major flaw of mine." "Do you have something important to say, or do you just enjoy listening to your own voice?" Pipit asked.

Ghirahim finally seemed to notice his presence, glaring down at him. He growled, then huffed, flipping his hair back, "Something good can still come from this day I suppose. I've got all this bottled up anger, and now I can let it out. I've someone I'd like you to meet. Don't be shy though, I need to let out this unhealthy anger. Watching you in agony is such a stress reliever." Once again he addressed Link, as though attempting to stress his need to belittle Pipit. "It'll only take moments for my friend to have charred you. And let me tell you, that'll bring my spirits right back up."

He snapped his fingers and disappeared. At the same time the dragon statue's mouth opened and a boulder fell out. As Link and Pipit rolled out of its way Pipit yelled, "He's friends with a rock?"

When it crashed at the end of the pathway however, it grew lava legs and stood upright, opening a giant mouth. It screamed and its whole body caught fire. It started up the path and charged at them.

Link pulled out a bomb flower and threw it at the monster. "If it's made of rock, this has to be a weakness." The bomb exploded in its mouth and it rolled backwards again. It got up and opened its mouth, sucking in air. Link threw another bomb, which went right in. This time when it exploded, pieces of rock flew off the creature's body. Pipit noticed an eye floating around in the magma under-skin of the monster and charged at it. He got a few good hits in before the eye moved away under more rock, and the monster got back up.

"Lets try that again." Link yelled, throwing a bomb. It was a cycle that lasted at least 6 times, after which the two lost count. It even tried walking over them to drop ahead and roll over them, but they easily avoided it. They never gave up, as more of the monsters rock outer shell came off. Finally it fell, shrinking before exploding.

After giving each other a pat on the back, they walked up the path and towards the door.

"Where will this take us?" Pipit asked.

"Hopefully to Zelda."


	22. Chapter 21

Ah! Don't let me stop guys! It seems I've finally found inspiration for my novel, but I don't want that to throw this out the window. I still have hope for it! It's been FOREVER since I've updated and I'm not even a fourth of the way through this story.

You guys have asked for more romance, and it's coming soon I promise (those are the easy chapters, heh). And you guys leave great reviews, they're very amusing and I still thank you with every word of this story.

()ENJOY()

Columns and the sound of a waterfall greeted Pipit and Link as they entered the room. It was a beautiful room, seemingly untouched by time, but that's not what made them draw their breath. On the top of a set of stairs were two figures, the woman in black from before, and Zelda.

Just as they entered a golden ray of light rose from the floor, and the woman invited Zelda to step in, an offer she nodded to without question.

"Zelda!" Link yelled as she was about to walk into the unknown light. She turned and gasped. Whatever seriousness left her face as she returned the call of her friend.

"Link, Pipit!" They began running towards her, and she to them, but the woman held up her hand to stop the reunion.

"No my grace, remember what we talked about. You must control yourself."

Zelda frowned, but nodded. "I have to go." She said after a moment of silence. With that she walked into the light and vanished.

The heroes rushed after her, but the woman put up her hand to stop them. "You were late." She said, "I'm afraid she may have chosen the wrong person for a hero. If this has been any proof, you are not suited to protect her grace from those who wish her harm."

Link gritted his teeth.

"Do my words anger you?" She asked. "Let them. If it had not been for me, Zelda would be with the enemy now. You failed to protect her, and that is the truth. I have sent her forward to learn more of this destiny that she is a part of. In order to protect her, you must gain courage in the coming trials. Only once they are complete will you be of use to Zelda. Do you understand?" She paused only a moment longer for following into the light. When she was gone the light vanished, revealing a goddess statue exactly like the one in the previous dungeon.

Link lowered his head, "It's true…" he said, "If she hadn't been there…"

"We would have found a way to save Zelda." Pipit said, "Don't let her get to you Link, just keep pushing ahead." He put a reassuring arm around his lover as they stepped forward.

"Step back." Link sighed. With a skyward strike he hit the symbol in front of the goddess statue. It sprang to life, and with it Phi appeared.

"Master, I have a message written in the language of the gods, please allow me to translate." She began dancing like the last time, and Link glanced at Pipit who was in aw.

"She's amazing." He murmured.

"Shh." Link said as he listened to her message.

"I guide you from the edge of time, hero destined to carry out the goddess's mission. The spirit maiden descended from the clouds and passed through the Earth spring, and makes her way to a fated place. The desert of Lanayru, that is where the chosen will pass through the gate of time and enter a distant world." When she was done, from the goddess statue emerged another piece to the stone map in Skyloft.

For a brief moment Link felt the presence of Zelda. An image of her, harp in hand like the day of the ceremony, crept into his mind. She turned and smiled. In that moment she almost seemed tangible, and Link let himself believe she was really there. If only for that moment. He smiled, but when he blinked she was gone again.

"I don't love you." He mumbled, "But you are a dear friend… and I miss you just the same."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to Pipit. "It's time to go."

They exited the temple and stepped towards a bird statue. "What's this going to do?" Pipit asked.

"Take us home. Hold on to me, and get ready to call your loftwing." Pipit didn't seem sure of the situation, but he did as he was told anyway and wrapped his arms around Link's waste. "To the sky." Link said and a stream of light burst from the statue with a gust of wind that shot them into the sky.

Above the clouds in only moments the two broke apart and whistled for their loftwings.

"I'm staying two nights, then I'm leaving for the surface again."

"No, we're leaving. Now that I've seen that world, and what you have to do, I'm going with you. I know you're the one destined to save Zelda, but they never said there wasn't someone who was destined to help you."

Link smiled. Pipit was the only person he knew that would force his way into someone else's destiny just to be with them.

"And next time I'm packing my own sail cloth." he added.

"Alright, you're coming with me." Link sighed, "I guess that means we both need to stock up at that bazaar. But first I'm placing this tablet under the statue."

They jumped of their rides when they were safely above Skyloft and made their way to the goddess statue. When the tablet was in Link stepped back, "The final piece is in place. I feel like this is a turning point… But still just the beginning." He turned his head to the side, glancing at the ground in thought. "What's to come now?"

() END O' CHAPTER()

Alright, since they're on Skyloft the next chapter will be entirely mine to mold (oh boy…).

Quick question! I doubt I'll be doing this because I don't really vision it all to well, but people have already suggested this so I figure I'd ask in case I get a lot of yes answers (if I do I'll give it a shot). Anyone else interested in Ghirahim x Pipit (If it does happen it's defiantly not going to be nearly as intense as with Link, more like random pick up lines).


	23. Chapter 22

Just keep rolling! It feels so good to be typing this again. I apologize for the long wait. I had chapter 21 sitting on my computer for the longest time and I never realized it hadn't been uploaded. For the discovery of such negligence I thank my neighbor friend who's been bugging me about finishing FO.

()ENJOY()

It was midday and Pipit and Link were walking around Skyloft. They'd already stocked up for the next day, and now they had free time. Link felt uneasy being safe on Skyloft while Zelda was on the surface, but it would do him no good to rush straight back to her without having rested. He'd be of no use to her dead.

He tried to pull his mind into simple things, like Pipit holding his hand, and Mia walking between his legs. For some reason the remlet enjoyed his company more than anyone else's. He tried, but thinking of simple things wasn't so simple. He knew he couldn't jump right into battle again, rest was just as important to his journey as anything else.

"Link?" Pipit whispered. The hero wasn't a complete open book, but he'd bonded with Pipit enough that no mask could fool him.

Knowing he couldn't try to fake something, Link sighed, "I feel restless… I want to be down there, saving Zelda."

"I want to be there too, but we can only do so much. It won't do Zelda much good if we're both dead."

"You're right, I know, but just wondering around Skyloft like nothing's wrong is killing me."

"How about we do something more interesting then?" Pipit offered.

Link wasn't sure what he meant, but a few ideas that rolled into his head made him blush. "A-Alright." Pipit tugged him along past the Academy and across the bridge to the goddess statue.

"What are we doing here?" Link asked. The statue only reminded him of Zelda, so he found being in its presence counterproductive.

"Just follow me." Pipit said. He lead Link off to the left wall beside the statue. He began running his hand along the wall until he stopped, seemingly satisfied with what he'd found. "Do as I do." Carefully he began scaling the wall, using bits of vine, and cracks along the surface as his guide. Link watched each step until Pipit was at the top, then followed him. Pipit took his hand and hosted him onto the wall. Beyond the wall was only a small patch of land, but it was beautiful none the less. A tree had grown on either end, and a small patch of flowers lay between them. When the two climbed down Link realized there were five remlets sleeping among the flowers. One by one they got up, stretching and yawning before greeting the pair. Mia hadn't followed them over the wall, but Link soon found himself engulfed in the presence of the cute creatures. He sat down and they took their chance to move in. One curled in his lap, another climbed his shoulder. The other three curled around his legs and nuzzled him.

"They're adorable." Link smiled, looking up at Pipit, "I didn't know this is where they gathered."

Pipit smiled, "Howell told me about the spot. He said it was a great place to relax."

"Figures he'd know about this spot." Link laughed. The remlets seemed to be satisfied with their greeting, and quickly ran off to play. Link grabbed the back of Pipit's neck to pull him down for a kiss, "Thank you." He whispered before their lips met. A remlet ran between Pipit's legs suddenly and caused him to fall over. He landed on Link, but the two just laughed. "You let that remlet trip you." Link joked.

"I did not."

"So you're telling me your instincts suddenly shut off."

"Oh how funny." Pipit said sarcastically before mercilessly tickling the sides of the boy beneath him.

"Haha! No, stop!" Link pleaded between laughing. A surge of energy allowed him to flip them so he was on top. He tried to return the gesture but found no reaction.

"I'm not ticklish." Pipit smiled.

"Oh crap." Pipit tried flipping him again, and the two ended up rolling across the field in a battle for dominance. The remlets thought it was a game as they began pouncing around the two and pawing playfully at them. Finally they stopped, laying side by side and laughing. When they calmed down Pipit glanced at Link and nearly lost his cool again.

"Your face Link, it's priceless." He said.

"What about it?" Link asked.

"It's red. It's so cute." Pipit chuckled.

"I'm winded, what do you want from me?" Link said defensively.

"A kiss?" Pipit offered.

"Fine, but I'm too lazy to move, you have to kiss me." Pipit rolled onto his stomach and leaned over Link. He felt Link's lips smile against his as he gently kissed him. "Why can't things be simple like this all the time?" he asked softly.

"Because destiny is a bitch." Pipit fell back at Link's side. Silently Link rolled on top of him. He rested his head on Pipit's chest, and he nestled his legs between Pipit's. In only a few moments Link felt himself falling asleep. Pipit didn't say anything, but simply watched as Link's eyelids became heavy, and he drifted off.

Hopefully to some time more peaceful than now.

()END O CHAPTER()

Sorry if the use of this place bothered anyone, I know in the game you technically need the hookshot to get there. Also I need to apologize for ANOTHER late chapter . gah I need to stop not writing this… I give you all full permission to beat me with those blunt objects now XD Oh, and if any of you are here that have been favoriting other works of mine/me myself, I'd like to thank you. I've been getting all the messages in my e-mail, and I got to tell you it' still exciting.

One last thing before I forget! GHIRAHIM X PIPIT! I've decided it's not happening (in this story) I may, for the sake of not getting beaten to within an inch of my life (and then an inch further so I die), write a completely different one-shot story for the pair.


	24. Chapter 23

I am so sorry you guys D': You have no idea! My computer has been dead, but I just got it back. I've probably lost most of you to the ever-changing interwebz, but that's okay cause I'm going to continue this anyway! I said I'd finish it and dammit it's going to happen! So for those that still hold interest, welcome back, and sorry again, but I'm going to try my best.

If this is twenty years in the future and this fan fiction has been completed long before you ever get to this point… you're one lucky bastard XD

()Enjoy()

Falling through the sky passed hazily by Link. He was no longer phased by the intense sensation, but rather, was thinking of what could lie ahead. Pipit on the other hand was still shaken by the sensation, so when they landed, it took a few moments for him to find his feet again.

They'd landed on a large metal structure, which they quickly scaled down. "Is that a face?" Pipit asked. Link turned to look at it. Sure enough the metal figure looked as though it was a depiction of some creature.

"We are currently at the Lanayru mines." Phi said, materializing between the pair, "This place was lost to the desert centuries ago." The two stood in silence for a moment, taking in the idea. It made the statue in front of them even more mysterious.

"Wonder if this was a deity of some sort." Link pondered aloud. He turned back around. Ahead of them was a cave, "Well, why don't we go find out?" "Sounds good." Heading into the cave the two noticed that there seemed to be the remains of an old track along the ground. Blocking the entrance was a mine cart. On the count of three the pair pushed the cart along a section of track that still remained.

They hadn't been walking for very long when Link noticed an opening. "It's not really a cave I guess," He said, "More like a tunnel." There were odd structures built into the walls of the opening. They looked like they were conveyer belts.

The two were wondering around, taking in all of the oddities, when Link noticed an object of extreme interest in the center of the area. It was a large violet crystal with white symbols on it. Link approached it cautiously. It had a strong presence that drew him to it. He slowly extended his hand to touch it.

"Hey, Link, check this out." Pipit's voice distracted him. He located his friend's voice, seeing him waking for Link to approach. "Look at this guy." At Pipit's feet was a small creature. It was rusted over completely, making it blend with the dusty tan setting. Upon closer inspection Link realized this thing looked just like the metal structure they'd landed on.

Link shook his head, remembering the stone, "Okay, now come look at this." Link lead Pipit back to center.

"What is it?"

"I don't know…" Link thought for a moment. He couldn't explain why, but he suddenly felt like he knew what to do.

"What are you doing?"

Link blinked. He wasn't sure when it happened, but he'd reached for his sword. "I think I know what I'm doing." He said half heartedly, "Just… Let me give this a try." He swung down onto the stone. The second the stone was hit, it seemed to begin absorbing light. It absorbed this essence until it turned completely white, then the light broke away, revealing a bright blue shade. From the stone a blue line rippled across the ground. Link and Pipit watched in amassment as everything the light touched burst into life. There was grass and flowers, and all the metal looked brand new. They noticed the conveyer belts were fully functional.

They nearly fell backwards when they looked back to the rusted figure. It was no longer rust, but instead a small floating robot-like thing. It had no legs, and it only had hands which were attached by electricity rather than limbs.

Slowly they approached one of the creatures. Neither was sure of what to say, but it seemed the creature had no problem starting the conversation.

"We're collecting and transporting timeshift stones." Between its sentences it let off a small buzzing noise, "Do not go near the blue stones, they're dangerous to humans."

Link and Pipit glanced at each other in confusion, but the robot was already speeding away to do its work.

"I have confirmed that we have entered a timeshift in this space. It appears that strong impacts to the stones causes a temporary disruption in the space around them. We are currently in the past."

"In the past…" Link muttered, "The past…" Just when he thought this fate couldn't throw any new surprises at him, it would blow him away. No time to fret about it though, they were still on a mission to save Zelda.

"Where do we go from here?" Pipit asked, everything's blocked off.

"Simple, we use a mine cart."

"What?"

"Sure," Link said, walking to the cart he had in mind, "We just ride a cart right through one of those doors. They back tracked into the tunnel where Link had noticed a mine cart resting on a bit of track. It seemed they'd reached the end of the timeshift stone's power, as the cart was still sitting in the present, rusted and broken.

"I've got this." Pipit said. He jumped behind the cart and started pushing. "I don't know for sure if it will work, but you're not the only one who's good at testing puzzles."

Link smiled warmly at Pipit. He joined him in pushing the cart. Once it was fully across the line from present to past, it flickered into life, lifting off the ground a few inches just like the others. "I wonder what makes these run?" Link said, climbing in.

"Sure, worry about safety hazards after climbing in." Pipit mocked. The mine cart must have been weight activated, as it carried them down the path. And just like that, they were on there way. "You know Link, had you even thought about how we were going to get this thing to move?"

"No, It was only half an idea." He smiled.

()END O' CHAPTER()

TT^TT YOU GUYS! It's done, another chapter is done!


End file.
